Mass Effect: Dead Stop
by Teotwaki
Summary: A man, sent away with a burden to bear, sets off for the only place where a truly new beginning awaited him. Following the brave members of the Initiative, Axel journeys for the distant galaxy of Andromeda. Not knowing what may lie ahead, but hoping it cannot be worse than what may already be following him. Rated M colorful language and bloody fights. Reviews appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1

Axel jolted awake on his ship, as he tried to force his lungs to breathe again. He tried to stand up, but found himself to be too weak.

His mind was a foggy jumble of enquiries. Where was he? How had he gotten here? Why did the silence around him feel so oppressive? Why did that quiet feel so wrong.

But then all at once the memories came flooding back to him. With them, the torrent of swirling emotions that plagued him.

Anger, grief, disgust, shame, and an overwhelming sense of loss.

All weighing him down like chains.

But as his head cleared, so too did his resolve. The past belonged to the dead, the here and now belonged to the living.

He strained his ears to hear something, anything.

It took a moment for his ears to adjust but then he heard a subtle thrumming.

The hum of a ships engine.

The hum of the ship beckoned him to stay where he was. A lullaby that begged him to forget the memories that plagued him. Let them all be lost in the inky void of sleep.

The temptation was strong.

He ground his palms into his eyes in an attempt to force away these thoughts.

Spots of light began to dance behind his eyelids.

"Lights on!" He ordered, a last ditch effort.

Sensing the tone of his voice, the lights came on at full brightness. Even with his eyes closed and his hands covering them, light bled through, aggravating his eyes.

Begrudgingly, he pulled his body up from the container that had kept his body in cryogenic stasis these long years. Though, he expected that these years were nothing compared to what those in the Initiative had experienced.

He looked down at himself and made note of the skin tight suit that covered his body, all except his head.

It felt clingy and constricting, he couldn't wait to get it off.

"Sir, we have arrived a short distance away from where The Initiative's equivalent of The Citadel was to be located." The ships onboard computer informed him. Programmed to sound like the most proper of Old British butlers.

It was a bit stereotypical, Axel admitted to himself. But he had always been a fan of those old, archived vids from so long ago. He remembered a popular trope was aloof vigilantes having butlers.

A bitter pang hit his heart as he finally opened his eyes fully. It was probably best not to dwell on those memories for now.

Maybe he should change the voice.

Trying to bury the thoughts, he busied himself by moving to the adjacent room, the medical bay. Its sterilized, white walls and bright lights continued to punish his eyes. He accessed the panel that would begin running the automated/self diagnostic medical exam. Various automated machines helped him to test his motor functions.

Poking and prodding him gently and conducting a blood draw. Everything appeared to agree with the computers check list

To cap off the physical examination, he was given a full body scan.

This however, caused the computer to begin flashing red and displaying numerous alerts. All claiming he was experiencing massive trauma and was in need of immediate medical attention.

However, Axel only lazily examined the list and began slowly reading and eliminating items on the list.

Necrotic flesh: Immediate amputation recommended, the computer warned.

"Denied, recalibrate." He ordered.

Numerous Fatal Organ Failures: Immediate operation and administration of life support.

"Denied, recalibrate."

Blood Toxicity High: Blood heavily saturated with unknown substance. Emergency transfusion, recommended.

"Denied! Recalibrate." Impatience filling the tone of his voice.

A small circle of dots spun in a synchronized circle, indicating it was loading. The only thing else on the screen was a the word, recalibrating, in bold text.

"Every damn time, still cant get this damn machine to work the right way." Axel muttered.

The loading symbol and word disappeared and he was immediately scanned again. Then the screen displayed his body scan.

Subject Status: Nominal, It said above his figures head.

Finally, he could get started. He would start with removing this ridiculous suit that was becoming more uncomfortable, the longer he was awake. Riding up and pinching in rather uncomfortable places.

"Computer, status report. Follow me as i walk." He spoke aloud, already walking towards the door and looking for where to change.

"Or course, sir. We have successfully arrived in the Andromeda Galaxy. Preliminary scan for any nearby obstructions presence of Initiative personnel, or otherwise, were confirmed to be absent. Following which, reconstitution was initiated. Total travel time. 117.4 years. Approximately, 4 year behind the calculated arrival of the Human Ark."

Damn, axel marveled to himself. This ship really was fast. It had crossed the space between galaxies almost five times faster than the speed of the last ships to ever attempt such a feat.

He walked into his quarters, only glancing at the noticeably bare walls and empty space, to get to the side of the room that held his double sized bed and built in wall locker. He opened it to find full length mirror, several sets of relaxed wear, undergarments, socks, two sets of shoes, and a single set of formal wear.

Most all of it was monochromatic, dull grey and stark black.

The dress suit however was something else altogether.

Pitch black pants and jacket, a tie with overlaid crimson and black, and a blood red shirt. The inside of the jacket was a mirage of colors, like a peacocks tail feathers. Golds, blues, greens, all shimmering within depending on how you looked at it.

Axel loved the suit. Even though he couldn't see why he would need one, he kept it for sentimental reasons.

Admirable as the suit was, he couldn't truly focus on it due to the ever increasing discomfort he felt in his current clothing.

He stripped down in front of the mirror and appraised himself. He concluded that he looked like a monster or a some demented action figure.

His body was covered in scars, criss crossing his torso, angry dots, surgical scars. The ones that were at a few of his joints had visible pigment differences on either side of them. As if someone had taken parts from random people and just stapled them on.

His right arm and right leg, below the knee, was free of these scars, but only because the two limbs were made of metal.

He raised the prosthetic and slowly touched the fingertips of either hand to one another.

Though he could feel both his hands in the contact, the sensation was muted, he would need to recharge when he had the opportunity.

He was however impressed by the length of life it boasted. Over a century and it could still operate, albeit in a muted fashion.

Axel quickly dressed himself, admiring the comfort of the new material, and then addressed the computer, "Is the L-Terrarium currently up and running?"

"Yes sir, all readings are nominal." It informed

"Do we have any class three cocoons on standby?" A class three should be plenty to recharge his arm and leg, and any other faculties that may be running low.

"Yes sir, current count of class three cocoons are at seventy cocoons available for harvest. However, two dozen are permitted as emergency reserve but use is discouraged due to negative impacts on ecosystem. At least until next reproductive cycle." It replied.

Axel nodded his head.

"Queue one up for me, please."

"Right away, sir. Cocoon will be deposited in receptacle outside of your Crypt. Recommend you equip your combat kit until we are certain we have not arrived in hostile space."

Axel nodded as he went to his load out station, dubbed The Crypt.

He often wondered why his former organization would use such stereotypical names. Especially, when they worked so hard to not look like monsters. No matter how hard they tried, people were often scared by the things that they didn't understand.

Especially, when the thing they don't understand had to do with defying death.

Not in the way that a daredevil or an acrobat would defy death.

But reversing it.

Using energy and life as a means to ward away, and even undo, dying.

This is what Axel and his late people had been.

Necromancers.

Whenever that word was used around common people he could see the images flashing in their eyes, archaic images of men in black robes, blood sacrifices, satanic rituals, charms, magic, fiction, myths.

Axel didn't believe in magic. He believed that the things many deemed "magical" was merely science that wasn't understood yet.

His mind continued to wander as he reached the Crypt and reached into the pneumo tube, grabbing the container within that held the cocoons.

He held them in his metallic hand and began to concentrate. The specialized biotics within him causing the cocoons to blaze to life in his palms. Feeling returning to his extremities with every step.

Light and a dry heat radiated from his palm.

The comparison that Axel drew was to humanity when they first bore witness to the abilities of biotic wielders. Acts that many would have referred to as magic if it weren't for the scientists who found a way to explain and rationalize it.

Necromancy, as Axel knew it, was just biotics, electrical engineering, and biomass energy harvesting all spliced together. Sure, he could bestow animation to corpses for certain amounts of time, he could leech energy from living matter and repurpose in other ways, such as energizing his prosthetic limbs and implants.

He could even use this energy and his ability to manipulate biomass to heal others physical wounds. Some of the greater necromancers could even cure diseases, fix abnormalities and birth defects, some could even mend the delicate pathways of the brain and nervous system.

The mysticism surrounding the word however, was not present in them.

Axel had a profoundly greater respect for the dead than most others. But he did not commune with them. He didn't speak to spirits, or attempt to reach the "Other Side," as it was so popularly referred to.

Spirituality was in an entirely different sphere than the one he was in. Science deals with largely tangible subjects, meanwhile spirituality dealt with the intangible. He couldn't disprove those less tangible subjects, but he comforted himself by thinking it was just science that no one understood, yet.

All these thoughts swirled in his mind as he approached the locker that held his armor and equipment.

He braced himself on the door.

He hesitantly reached for the handle. A storm of emotions threatening to rise up in him.

He allowed himself a moment, taking carefully measured breaths, before opening the door.

Inside, was a beautiful and intimidating suit. Axel was entranced by it.

Glossy black armor like obsidian, inlaid with rivers of platinum that veined the entire body. Thicker plating covered all of the vulnerable locations, but thin and flexible material covered the joints and key points of movement. A hybrid between protection and mobility. Tiny, nearly imperceptible amounts of red were found across the , upon closer inspection, small runic symbols could be seen.

Axel knew the design of the runes was largely cosmetic, but the red metal was inlaid across the suit due to its efficiency as acting as a conductor for the energy that necromancers wielded.

He looked at the helmet was simultaneously excited and hesitant. It was as easy to marvel at as the rest of the suit, and it looked similar to the fabled N7's helmets. Yet, despite the latter already being intimidating, this new helm seemed more vengeful, judgmental.

The Hades exo-suit was designed to not only protect, but to strike fear into the enemy.

The name was another stereotype that had been adopted when his people finally gave in, and became the monsters they had been feared to be, Axel thought darkly.

He donned the suit, but kept the helmet tucked underneath this arm. He did not carry a typical weapon, for his weapons were two retractable, wrist mounted blades.

The Keepers, the necromancer's combat force, preferred this method of fighting. Closing distance with the enemy to better use their abilities. They knew early on that it would be impractical, and downright foolish, to send troops into combat without the ability to fight at a distance.

To mitigate this, the Omni-Combat Drone, or OCD, was developed. Small, arachnid like drones, about the size of a dog, would accompany each Sentinel. They could roam freely and support from advantageous positions or mount on the backs of their counterparts and fire over their shoulders.

He tapped out a quick command onto his wrist pad. A quick clattering could be heard a moment later as his drone, Charlotte, woke up and scampered over to him.

Its thin legs making a clicking sound on the metal floor.

He turned, allowing easy access to his back.

It clambered on easily and latched onto him, its legs forming a harness around his torso.

He made a few adjustments so its weight sat properly on his back.

Stretching a bit, he walked back towards the helm of the ship. Feeling ready for whatever was thrown at him.

As if something wanted to challenge his notion, the lights of his ship suddenly changed to a reddish hue. An alarm began sounding.

"Unidentified ship of unknown make has appeared, sir." The computer announced via the ships PA system.

"Get ready to get us out of here!" He ordered as he began running to the commander's terminal. "How long until we can make another jump?"

"We can safely execute a jump in ten minutes." The computer informed. "Warning, unknown ship attempting a scan. Our own scans indicate its weapons are on standby."

"Raise the shields, sync weapon controls to my visor, and give me a countdown to when we can make that jump." Irritation in his voice. He had barely arrived and someone was already pointing their guns at him. He had hardly expected anyone to be alive, let alone readily hostile.

As soon as he spoke, a countdown timer appeared in the upper left hand of his visor. It began at nine minutes and fifty three seconds and slowly ticked down.

He approached the command console and grasped either side of it, and began to assess the entity with his own eyes.

Its design was unlike anything he had ever seen. It did not look human, turian, salarian, or any of the other Milky Way Galaxy's species design. Not even the cooperative works that had been produced in his time visibly compared.

It was also much larger than his own ship. This one clearly a troop transport or assault vessel of some kind.

He was pondering the design, trying to find similar traits to compare with when the computer addressed him.

"Sir, I believe they are attempting to make contact with us. Shall I connect you?"

He paused and thought for a moment, before saying. "Yes, patch them through."

He remained silent as the connection was established, his countdown showed him nine minutes and fifteen seconds.

The connection was made, but Axel did not speak. Instead, he opted to allow this other ship make the first move, he did not wish to reveal too much too soon.

A human voice, but no video feed, presented itself. "Unknown vessel, please identify yourself and state your purpose."

Humans. Axel had found humans.

He couldn't believe it. This wasn't his ideal way of being approached. He had been hoping to scout the situation a bit and just shadow his way into their lives, if he would so choose.

But it seemed that fate had made his choice for him.

He took a breath, not realizing he had been holding it, and spoke. "This is Charon's Fury and I am-"

He did not get to finish his sentence.

No sooner had he spoken, the other ship opened fire, releasing what appeared to be an entire salvo at him.

Thankfully, his ship was small and agile enough to easily dodge the first barrage, which had beelined for him. His ship recovered and he saw that the other ship was now heading their way.

"Turn about! Get us away from that thing!" Axel ordered.

Just as he gave the order, the ship let loose another onslaught. This time however, they did not go straight for him.

They curved, adjusting their courses as Axel's ship changed course.

The other ship was big and clearly packing more firepower than he was. But Axel's ship was not an easy target.

The ships piloting AI was incredibly well programmed, mimicking the maneuverers that were mastered and invented by the Milky Ways greatest pilots.

The ship weaved through space, rapidly spinning and changing direction. Even causing some of the missiles to collide, or miss their target entirely.

Axel used his visor to man the ships crow turret that sat atop the ship, in an attempt to destroy the incoming projectiles.

Axel spared a moment to peak at the timer.

Three minutes and forty seconds remained.

Axel rallied himself. He knew he could last that long. He was already beginning to get a comfortable distance away from his pursuer.

"Unknown entity detected ahead." The computer alerted him.

"What is it?" He shouted.

"It appears to be some kind of debris or cloud of energy." The computer informed. "However, it gives off a number of anomalous readings."

"Can we go around?" He asked, as he destroyed another missile.

"We can, sir. However, it is incredibly large, with no clearly defined end within scanner range."

That wouldn't do. Axel began racking his brain for solutions. But he only had moments to make a choice.

He saw a number of smaller craft had just taken off from within the main ship.

There was no way he could take on interceptor craft and dodge the missiles that continued to harry him in open space.

His options narrowed, the only solution dawning on him.

"Navigate though it! Try to hide us" He ordered, continuing to fire.

"Sir, I recommend an alternate choice. The nature of this cloud is-"

"Go through now!" The ship shuddered as a series of shots landed, but managed to be absorbed by the shield.

Axel kept firing at the ships and missiles. Though many of his shots missed, due to his own ships evasive maneuvers.

The timer read just under two minutes.

But then, just as Axel saw the first tendrils of whatever he was flying into, the other ships suddenly disengaged and flew away.

His eyes remained glued to the rear, scanning. He couldn't see them trying to flank him or anymore projectiles following him. Relief washed over him, feeling more than a little impressed with himself for having pulled through unscathed.

But then his relief was suddenly replaced with curiosity, and then concern.

Why had they peeled off so suddenly? He thought.

Then he turned around, and saw he had ordered his ship to plunge headlong into something, the likes of which he had never seen.

A mass of unmoving tendrils that seemed to stretch on and on without end.

It was largely grey and black, but small tendrils of energy seemed to be coursing from within. In the larger masses it seemed to pulse, lighting up to an inferno slowly and then waning to an ember.

It was like an apocalyptic storm in the stars, and Axel seemed to be heading right for the middle of the maelstrom


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Axel ordered the ship to slow down, slowly drifting to a halt.

Everything was perfectly still, aside from the occasional pulsing of the cloud's tendrils.

The timer for the jump had run down by now, but Axel didn't want to risk it from within the cloud.

Who knows what kind of havoc it could cause?

Then he remembered this is where the Humans had arrived, close to their selected "golden world."

Axel became concerned that they might have run headlong into it.

Had the other Arks of the Initiative experienced the same thing? Just how widespread was this phenomenon? What did that ship that attacked him have to do with it? Who were they?

If that ship that attacked him were of the human ark, would it even be safe too seek them out?

All these questions and more weighed heavily on his mind.

Too many variables, he thought. To much unknown.

He needed to find out more.

"How close are we to where the human planet was supposed to be?" Axel questioned, as he stepped away from the command console, no longer in immediate danger.

If anywhere was a good place to start looking for answers, it would be there.

"Based on information gathered from sensors, the Human destination of Habitat 7 should be on the other side of this cloud." It stated.

"Get us there. Move slow, don't touch the tendrils, and be ready to make the jump if that ship comes back." Axel said, slowly pacing the deck.

The ship wordlessly complied.

Pausing for a moment, the computer seemed to be working out the best path. Then, steady and slow, it banked and began navigating the cloud.

The tendrils remained frozen in place, precariously jutting out in inconvenient places. The ship was often required to come to a dead stop, re-maneuver, and start again.

Through the labyrinthian cloud they pressed, continuing in the same fashion for some time. Until part way through, the computer suddenly chimed, "We are approaching the end of the cloud. Habitat 7 should be visible momentarily."

Axel nodded.

Time for some answers, he thought.

Between tendrils of cloud he saw flickers of blue and green. Occasionally spotting segments of the ring that surrounded the planet.

He found himself craning his neck and standing on his toes, straining to get a better view. But then, all at once, the veil was gone and he could see the planet, unobscured.

Once again, he felt the dread he had experienced upon entering the cloud. For though, most of the planet appeared to be fine. A massive section, that Axel guessed to be almost one-sixth of the planets surface, was a horrible blotch of scorched earth.

Looking closer, it seemed that some of the cloud he had just come through was attached to the scorched part of the planet. Coming off in strands like a broken spiders web, but frozen in place.

"Computer, give me an analysis." Axel's eyes never straying from the scene as he spoke.

"Sir, analysis that the cloud we passed through made contact with the planet, presumably having collided during the planet's natural orbit. It appears to have had devastating effects on contact areas. However, it appears that this event occurred some time ago."

Axel took a moment to digest what the computer was telling him and then asked, "What makes you say that it happened some time ago?"

"Scans from this distance, indicate that the planet has reached a form of equilibrium. However, this is anomalous in and of itself, due to the fact that such a catastrophic event, would have been more than enough to end all life on the planet and render it inhospitable. Significant external influences, with the use of terraforming technology are hypothesized."

Axel was beginning to despise this recurring feeling of confusion.

The Initiative had departed with some means of moderate terraforming, but to save a planet from an event like this?

That shouldn't have been possible.

"Begin searching for transmissions, specifically looking for mentions of ports, their size, and prominence." Axel ordered, once again leaning on his command console.

He needed a port, more for information than anything. But if it was too big, security and protocol would be too strict for him to float in unnoticed. However, if he docked his ship at too small of a port, he would draw too much attention to himself.

He needed a moderately sized port, but one that had a somewhat seedy reputation.

A place that lacked an overarching authority.

A smuggler's port.

He continued to stare at Habitat 7 as he waited for the computer's search to finish.

Axel inspected the names as they were found, first being the Nexus. However, it was confirmed to be the central authority for the Initiative. Which immediately ruled it out as an option.

The next few names that appeared were population centers that had been established on a few of the other golden world destinations.

However, his options were much fewer than he had anticipated.

Maybe only a dozen possible ports, some belonging to a native civilization that were referred to as Angarans.

With few options, little knowledge, and an abundance of problems and questions, Axel ordered his ship to plot a route for the Port of Kadara.

From what Axel had learned, it was a hub for all the unsanctioned trade in Heleus. It also acted as its own entity, independent from the Nexus.

It was just what Axel needed.

"Computer, take us to Kadara."

"Yes sir." It replied. "However, due to lack of data concerning this cloud, a roundabout route must be taken. Total travel time will be nine twenty four hour cycles. Do you accept his course of action?"

"I accept." He said, beginning to turn and walk off of the bridge.

He stopped, mid stride, remembering the enemy ships that had been chasing them.

"Computer, always have an emergency azimuth plotted in case those ships attack again." He added.

"Understood."

Satisfied, Axel continued walking away.

As he left the bridge and walked into the hall the spanned the spine of the ship, he couldn't help but feel like he was lost.

He had awoken, with the expectation that he would be getting right to work. Or at least have a definitive direction for his efforts. But now that he was here, all he had was to wait.

He needed to learn about his environment so that he could establish himself. But, the thought of sitting next to a receiver for nine days was not all that alluring.

He heaved a sigh as he removed Charlotte from his back and set her on the ground.

No point in carrying her when she could walk herself, he thought to himself as he tapped a few commands onto his wrist display.

He began walking away, and shortly after he heard the metallic clacking that indicated Charlotte was not far behind.

Feeling unsure, he contemplated how he would pass the time as he gave his ship a once over. There were texts to study, training to be done, there was also a plethora of ancient books and stories from every culture in the Milky Way Galaxy that he could read.

Plenty to keep me busy, Axel thought to himself as the doors to the engine room opened and then closed behind him.

Meanwhile, Sidera Nyx was monitoring a mission, currently being executed in the badlands surrounding Kadara Port…..

She watched, as the human Pathfinder, Scott Ryder, was carefully sneaking down passageways, hidden deep within a mountain range.

Though the tasks that had been expected of him as Pathfinder, establishing a safe place for humanity to thrive as part of a new celestial community, were finished according to the parameters that his forerunners had established. The Andromeda galaxy had thrown so much they hadn't expected at the Initiative, so much that it did not feel right for him to simply say he had done what was expected.

So, there he was.

Skulking through tunnels, hunting for raiders that had been preying on shipping lanes and smaller settlements. Sid didn't know why he kept fighting, but she assumed his reasons for fighting were the same as she had for supporting the Pathfinder, his crew, and especially Vetra.

The tunnels were almost like the veins of some massive creature, snaking and branching off in multiple directions. They were of Remnant design, some sort of highway between locations outside and a series of underground complexes.

These had been known of for sometime, outlined in data that had been recovered and translated from the Meridia station. But, with the demands of fighting raiders, the Kett, difficulties with the Scourge, and establishing multiple fledgling civilizations, not every Remnant cache and facility had been inspected and secured.

The Pathfinder had requested more effort be put into them, but his requests were either ignored or flat out denied. On the grounds that there was no need.

The Initiative possessed the SAM's, which were the proverbial "Keys to the Kingdom," Tann reasoned. No one else could possibly access the remnant technology in its entirety.

Yet here they were, following a lead Sid had on some raiders that had been using strange and advanced weapons against Initiative civilians.

Ryder rounded a corner and a doorway stood in the center of his video feed.

Weapon raised, he approached it cautiously.

"Any idea what we got in there Sid?" He asked, bracing up against the wall outside the door.

"No cards, Ryder. Gonna have to plant the bug for me to give you any info." Sid replied.

"You were close Sid, but the saying is 'no dice'. Well, then lets get to work."

He held out his hand towards the door, and it opened slowly without a sound.

Ryder entered the room and began to survey it.

It was a Remnant hangar, but large sections of it appeared to have been destroyed and then haphazardly repaired. He had come out onto a catwalk that ringed the lower area. Sid guessed he was at about the middle of the room.

Vehicles sat suspended in air, not appearing to be held in place by any visible means. Various Remnant storage containers were piled high at one end of the hangar. In the middle were areas that appeared to be for opening, examining, and testing the contents of the Remnant containers. The far right was a gathering area for the raiders, evidenced by a number of them working on various tasks or relaxing.

He looked around a bit an then spoke, "Well, we really stumbled onto a hornet's nest."

Sid knew that hornets were a human insect that were known for a venom that caused an intense stinging sensation. Turians had no equivalent, but she could understand what he meant.

She remained quiet as SAM and Ryder spoke to one another.

"SAM, how many do you see? I'm guessing about fifty."

"From this vantage point, I can see sixty eight individuals. However, a lack of rest and nutrition faculties suggests that this is only a section of the raider encampment. Many more could lie further within." SAM informed.

"Sid, are you able to see anything that could give us eyes on the rest of this place?" He asked.

Go time, she thought as she began looking through Ryders video feed. The remnant systems in the area were either destroyed or disabled, so she couldn't use those.

But maybe they had set up their own surveillance to make up for the lack of a system in place. This gave her an idea.

"Ryder, could you get a bit closer to the common area on the far side of the room? I need a closer look."

"Gimme a second." He replied.

The camera shifted a little as Ryder adjusted himself. He began making his way down the catwalk, occasionally peaking at the events below. All the species from the Milky Way were present, there were even a few Angarans present in the mix

Ryder would occasionally stop and watch an activity or try to listen in on a snippet of a conversation, but so far there was nothing Sid could pick up on as particularly important.

Sid activated Ryder's scanner on a more subtle mode and began analyzing the area. Several veins of wires spread out across the room and away, further into the complex. One of them led to a terminal in the congregation area.

That's it, Sid thought.

"Ryder, I need you to patch me into that terminal on the edge of the common area. You see it?" She asked, still panning along the other veins to see where they went off to.

His camera moved around briefly as he searched and then came to rest on the terminal she was talking about.

"I see it. I'm on it."

As Ryder began to near the spot that would give him the best vantage point, Ryders camera suddenly panned over to the center of the room as a sudden burst of activity came from the center of the room. Several voices began calling out agitated warnings.

Sid peered closer at the screen, trying to find out what had caused all the commotion.

She and Ryder both jumped when one of the workstations in the center of the hangar suddenly exploded. Though the blast was far enough a way that it hadn't reached Ryder, but it didn't stop Sid from asking.

"Ryder! Are you alright? What happened?"

There was a brief pause before Ryder quietly responded with, "If I had to guess, I think he may have pressed a big red button?" Sid scowled at his little joke and she didn't even need to see his face to know he was smirking as he said it.

His camera turned as he began moving a

Simultaneously, Vetra appeared on her wrist communicator.

"Sid, we just heard an explosion! What's going on?" Concern evident in her sister's voice, a tone that Sid was not unfamiliar with when she herself had been in trouble.

"I'm not sure yet, it looks like a raider accidentally set off some Remnant tech." Sid told her, but it had been the wrong thing to say.

"What!? We are on our way."

Sid quickly tried to reign in her sister. "No Vetra! It was just some idiot who blew himself up. Ryder is fine, he was a good distance from the blast."

Her sister looked hesitant, her professionalism coming into conflict with her protective nature.

"Alright. Just tell him to be extra careful. I don't like him going in there alone." Vetra said.

Though her voice was even, Sid could see the worry on her face.

"Don't worry sis, I've got my eyes on him. I'll keep you posted." Sid promised, giving what she hoped was an assuring smile.

"Thanks Sid, we will be right here." Vetra said, her features becoming a little more relaxed.

Sid ended the communication and returned her attention to the task at hand.

Ryder had dropped to the ground level and was creeping closer to the terminal. He was able to move pretty quickly because almost everybody had either gone further into the complex or to the center of the room.

Sid saw that he was only a few feet away when Ryder suddenly stopped moving.

He was so close, why had he stopped? She thought to herself.

She looked a bit closer at Ryder's video feed and understood why.

Every single raider in the room had stopped dead in their tracks and stared fixedly in the direction where Ryder was hiding. But they weren't staring at him.

They were staring at the door.

With a barely audible hissing sound, the door slid open.

A pregnant moment of silence followed, and everyone in the room continued staring at the door.

Ryder wasn't at the proper vantage point to see through the door to begin with. He was just barely able to see the door, and still not be seen by the room's other occupants.

Sid realized she had been holding her breath. She tried to remain calm, but struggled to release the breath slowly so as not to puff into the mic.

At that exact moment, a human-like figure, shrouded in silver, entered the room.

It walked slowly, deliberately. Its reflective suit casting occasionally glints from the lights above.

The figure didn't walk with a swagger, like a raider boss. But it did have a commanding presence.

Sid could not read the figure. She wasn't sure what species or gender it was.

Human was an easy bet, but something seemed off. Asari was possible too, but it didnt have any apparent feminine features. Quarian? Geth?

Nothing fits the bill, she thought.

"Sid," Ryder whispered. "Are you recording this?"

"No, should I be?" Sid whispered back, before scolding herself.

"Something feels off about this one." Ryder said, an edge replacing the lightness from earlier.

Sid quickly tapped the record symbol, and a red dot began slowly pulsing in the corner of the screen.

"Its recording." She informed him. He responded wordlessly, his helmet bobbing up and down a fraction of an inch.

The figure stopped a few feet into the gathering area, without a word from either the figure or the bandits, they began to congregate into a half circle. The silver figure at the center.

Sid saw Ryder's camera begin to move. He was repositioning.

"Sid, I'm gonna patch you and SAM into the system. You two know what to do, I'm going to keep an eye on this guy." Ryder whispered.

Occasionally the view would flick to the terminal, which was almost within arms reach. All he had to do was place the bug, and she and SAM could work their magic.

Sid thought she saw some motion towards the rear of the congregation, when her display lit up. Indicating that the bug had been placed and she was now receiving data. She immediately turned from the video feed to her terminal.

Sid switched her com link from Ryder to SAM, so she could talk freely without distracting him. "SAM, we're in. Is everything being bounced through the relay?"

SAM's calm voice responded immediately, "Yes Sid, if anyone detects our interaction with their system, they will only detect the decoy."

"Perfect." Sid had learned a lot from her first time "helping" the Pathfinder out of a bad situation. She wasn't going to be some liability that everyone had to worry about.

Flexing her fingers, she got to work. Occasionally asking SAM to review her coding, but otherwise the two worked in tandem; breaking through encryptions and sifting through to find anything important.

Her fingers were a blur and her eyes poured over her screen, they had gotten lucky. This terminal was connected to main hub of the complex.

It didn't have much in the way of info that explained why they were here, who the silver figure were, or even what they were doing here.

Sid thought this was strange, but didn't dwell on it long.

A map of the complex revealed that this was only a small portion of the facility. It was like a diamond, with six facilities located at the apex of each of their respective points. With another central area at the very center of the diamond. However, pathways forced you to go through the center before reaching any of the other locations.

Like a heart, Sid thought to herself.

She found a camera system, but all the cameras were only located on the paths leading to the central chamber.

Nothing could be seen inside.

Sid dragged a talon across her mandible. Strange, maybe they hadn't installed the cameras yet, or maybe….

Before Sid could follow through on the thought, SAM interrupted her.

"Ryder is trying to make contact with you."

She switched her comms again, back to Ryder.

"What is it Ry-" Her words died out when she saw what was happening in the room.

Ryder had repositioned onto the elevated walkway and was looking down on the group. The raiders had cleared a path between themselves. Down the middle of the walkway stumbled a lone figure, towards the silver figure.

The stumbling figure was a Salarian, and behind him was a trail of blood.

Sid followed the trail, and a mix of shock and horror filled her, for she saw that it led in the direction of where the explosion had occurred.

She focused again on the Salarian, and this time she noticed he was missing an arm. .

His face was shredded, strips hanging down or gone altogether. His other arm clutched his stomach, at first Sid thought it too was injured. But as she looked closer she realized the he was trying to keep his innards from falling to the ground.

A wave of nausea swept over Sid. She brought her hand to her mouth, fighting back the urge to vomit right then.

A chunk of…..something slipped between its fingers and splattered to the ground.

Sid was forced to look away, taking deep breaths.

Then she heard the voice. Distinctly human, yet void of any emotion.

No inflection or tone.

Just words.

And it forced her to look.

"You have failed us."

It was the silver figure, and they were speaking directly to the injured Salarian.

The latter of the two only stared.

"Not only have you failed us, but you have failed in such a way you can never make amends. Never be of use again." The figure stepped close the ravaged frame before it.

"You have failed to a degree beyond not completing your task, you have undone progress." The silver figure continued to speak without emotion.

The Salarian seemed to remain oblivious to the words. Still clutching its abdomen.

The silver figure was now less than a foot away from the creature that had vexed them.

In a movement that was almost too fast for Sid to register, the silver figure snapped the Salarian's neck.

A sickening cracking and popping sound filling her headset.

Its neck at a grotesque angle, the body began to slump forward. The silver figure gave it a slight shove, and instead fell backward.

The body collapsed with a hollow thud.

Less to clean up, Sid thought gruesomely.

The silver figure remained there for a moment, then abruptly turned on their heels, and left.

Sid watched, as Ryder did, while the figure strides away. The raiders stared at their fallen comrade, emotion absent from their features. It looked like a congregation of statues bearing witness to a demented execution.

Two raiders stepped forward, picked up the dead Salarian, and carried him out after his executioner.

The rest of the room slowly resumed their activities, but the conversations from earlier were now gone.

Ryder's voice in her ears made her jump.

"Sid, Im making my way out. I want you to send that video to the team. I'm getting out of here." He whispered.

"Will do, Pathfinder." She obeyed, switching comms back to her sister. There was a brief delay as the video connection was made. Moments felt like hours as Sid nervously drummed her talons on her thighs.

Then the connection was made and Sid felt immediately assured by her sister's determined expression. A mixture of a glare and a scowl, with the ghost of a smile. But Sid saw her sister's eyes sharpen upon seeing Sid.

She knew something was up.

"Sid, whats wrong? Whats happened?"

"Hey sis, so uh— well its hard to explain but…" Sid wasn't sure how to explain what she had just seen. So she decided she wouldn't.

Just tell her what she needs to know, Sid thought.

"Ryder is on his way out. We successfully bugged the system, but we saw something strange happen. I'm sending you Ryder's footage now." She informed, quickly cutting the footage to a few moments before the silver figure had entered the room, and then sending it to Vetra.

"Thanks Sid." Vetra said, her face having shifted to one of her "concerned older sibling" looks. But just then her wrist pinged, informing her the video had arrived.

He gaze shifted to the left side of the screen.

"No problem. Ryder will be out soon." Sid replied. She was about to cut the connection when Vetra stopped her.

"Sid wait a second."

Reluctantly, she stopped, expecting her sister to start grilling her for info.

"The Tempest needs to make a pit stop before we head back to Nexus, you got a spot for me?" Vetra asked, gently.

Sid knew she shouldn't have felt surprised by her request. This was Vetra's way of offering help, but without putting pressure on her.

Sid smiled a bit, "Kadara Port is having a merchants market this week, plenty of cool stuff on cut prices. I could use your expertise if your willing?"

Vetra's mandibles rose ever so slightly, "I'll see you soon."

With that the video feed cut.

As she was left in the darkness of her room, she slowly wrapped her arms around herself. The facade she had been holding up, fell. Her body began to shake, as if she had been walking on the ice planet Voeld naked.

Sid was terrified.

She didn't know what that thing was, but she knew it was a threat unlike anything they had seen. Maybe not as great a threat as an army of Kett, but nothing to be underestimated

They had just executed one of their own soldiers, and no one had dared to intervene. No one even seemed to make comment, or lament the loss.

She opened her windows, the shaders slowly rising, letting in the lights and sounds of Kadara Port. She hoped it would help ward off the rising unease.

Things were finally looking up, for everyone.

The last thing Sid wanted was another unknown forcing its way into their lives.

—-

Axel began stretching.

It had been a boring few days, but he was only half a day away from the Port of Kadara.

One more training session and a quick rest seemed like the best way to pass the time.

As he prepared, he marveled at how convenient it was that he was arriving during a special merchant market. All the cities vendors would be coming out, and the promise of slashed prices would draw in plenty of people.

He could slip in and no one would give him a second glance.

A/N: Hey everyone!

First and foremost, I am sorry for the delay on this chapter and the ones on my other stories.

Wish I had an excuse, but i wont lie to you all like that. All i can do is apologize and promise to be more diligent in my writing. Thank you all for your continued support!

Your reviews are always appreciated, and they help me to improve my work. So, any and all are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Axel stood on the bridge of Charon's Fury, reading some of the digitally stored necromantic texts. He had spent an intense few hours in the training room, but sleep had become difficult since he had awoken in Andromeda.

He felt tired, but a part of him refused to grant him a full sleep.

Only granting it in minuscule portions. About three to four hours for every eight he tried to get. The other hours spent staring at the ceiling of his ship, tossing back and forth, or trying to bury his head in the crook of his arm or his pillow.

He had survived on much worse, but of course as soon as he could get reasonable sleep. His body rejected it.

So, here he was.

Pacing the bridge and studying line after line of the medical applications of necromancy.

He was fascinated with all the possible applications. But the author of the text must have been a much greater practitioner than an educator. For it read like the instructions in a training manual, rather than the personal text that encompassed decades of knowledge and experience that Axel knew it to be.

Axel was forcing himself through a section that discussed the benefits and downfalls of synthetic organs controlled with necromancy, versus those of healing and revitalizing dead or damaged organs.

He was annoyed, yet relieved, when the ship's computer interrupted his reading.

"Sir, we are beginning our descent to Kadara Port. Recommend making any last minute preparations."

"Alright, take us in nice and easy. We're just another private ship, dropping off a customer. Don't even try to hide us." Axel ordered.

"Affirmative." The computer replied, as the ship began to shake as it experienced the turbulence of reentry.

Axel gripped the hand rail easily.

He wasn't unaccustomed to orbital entries, but he never doubted the possibility that a big bump could knock the unaware off their feet.

It didn't take long for it to subside as they neared the planet.

The view of the planet blew Axel away.

Sprawling mountain ranges, peaks that reached higher than he had ever seen. Valleys brimming with grasses and brush. Springs pooled in the low points of the valleys, on the tops of mountains, and occasionally on the sides of cliffs.

He loved how blue the springs were, and could even see that they were boiling.

It was amazing.

He made a mental note to make time to explore. This galaxy was so new, so foreign.

But he couldn't tell if it was this planet, this system, or even this galaxy that made him feel this way. Perhaps it was more what it meant.

It was the sign that the natural wonders of the Milky Way weren't the only ones. It meant that the ones they had seen from afar, were nothing compared to seeing them like this.

There was so much out there to see.

Axel swore he could almost taste the hope.

His smile slowly disappeared.

Hope is good, but there is that saying about too much of a good thing, he thought.

Axel was so lost in his revere, that he hadn't noticed how close to the port they had gotten, and was jarred back to reality when the ships communicator began blaring.

An authoritative, yet seemingly bored, voice began speaking, "Unknown vessel approaching from vector 3, please identify and state your purpose."

Axel began reaching to the console to reply.

"This is Charon's Fury. Here to drop off pax, with the intention of business." He said.

"No need to get all fancy on me. Only reason we're here is to keep you flyboys from running into each other. Continue your approach, head for dock thirteen." The voice stated.

Axel felt sheepish and responded with a quick, "Got it."

A waypoint appeared on his screen, labeled as dock thirteen. Axel tapped it, and his ship adjusted its course slightly.

They were less than a minute away, so Axel made his way to the rear of the ship, where the ramp was. His helmet tucked under his arm.

Behind the L-terrarium, the floor that sat between all the other rooms began to lower. He could feel the rushing air coming up to meet him, could see light pouring in from outside, He took a deep breath.

The first breath of air from a new galaxy.

Perhaps it would be alright to allow a little hope into his life, he thought.

He saw the world outside beginning to slow down, eventually the natural formations gave way to manufactured ones. From the way the ground outside sloped, he could tell he was currently cruising through an easy valley. Halfway into the valley, a wall formed a clear boundary between the wilds of Kadara and civilization.

Axel could tell from the even spaced gaps between buildings, that this wall had crept forward over time. Probably as the city grew and and its people became more accustomed to the planet.

Axel's ship slowed once more and began pivot, coasting in sideways.

A landing platform crawled into view and slowly got closer.

The Fury made a gentle touchdown and slowly began to let down its ramp the remaining distance.

Axel began walking down.

As he did, he slowed and looked at the helmet in his hands. Quietly debating with himself.

He made his choice.

Axel put the helmet on as he walked out of his ship.

The market was a sight to behold.

Axel was astounded by both the wares and the people.

Compared to his things, most everything they sold were antiques. But mixed in with them was tech that was so far beyond what he had, he couldn't even take a guess at how many years ahead it was.

Probably numbering in centuries.

Luckily for him, most of this stuff was apparently rather new. So, he didn't have to worry about appearing strange for asking what these items' purposes were.

All the vendors referred to these advanced items as Remnant Tech.

Axel was still trying to find a way to ask what exactly it was, other than refurbished alien tech.

But he could hardly focus on asking those questions because he was enraptured by those present at the event.

Mercenaries, pirates, soldiers, artists, musicians; this place could cater to all their needs, and everything in between.

He loved watching them all mingle and go about their lives. But, he couldn't say he appreciated the looks he was getting. Axel began to feel like the helmet wasn't the best choice.

He was just strolling by the booths when he heard a deep, and distinctly Krogan, voice shout, "Oh! You think thats funny? Get a load of this!"

Axel barely had time to turn, let alone react, as a stumbling human crashed into him with surprising force.

Axel couldn't even let out a curse before the man was laid out on the ground at his feet.

He lay there with his hands clasped over his face, blood seeping from between his fingers.

Axel looked up from the man, in the direction he had come and saw an intimidating Krogan standing in a booth that was selling exotic plants.

In spite of his better judgement, Axel decided to go talk to the aggravated Krogan.

"So, do the punches come with every purchase or are they complimentary?" Axel joked.

The vendor was not amused, "Oh, another joker, huh? It was free for him because he decided to make a joke about the irony in a Krogan being an expert on the effects of pesticides and fertility in plants. You looking for some too?"

"No thank you, but I do have a suggestion." Axel said, walking back over to the man who was now on his hands and knees. One hand still cupping his nose.

Axel began helping him the man up as he spoke.

"I understand that a businessman, such as yourself, can't waste too much time or effort on free stuff. It would get in the way of your other interests." He moved the man's hand away and began inspecting the damage.

Not broken. Epistaxis, deep contusions, a shallow laceration on the cheek; he'd have a helluva shiner but thats about all.

"You gotta lot of strength behind you but knowing where to apply force is more important with humans. A cross like that will daze him and bruise, and as you have shown it will bleed a bit." Axel placed his own hand over the nose, and a dull glow could be seen. Like an old flashlight in a lit room.

Axel concentrated as he mended the man's face. He tried to pull away, but Axel grabbed his shoulder and gave a squeeze that ceased all further attempts.

The glow faded and Axel put the hand on the other shoulder so he could check his work.

Not even a hint of purple.

Under his mask, Axel smiled as he continued to speak, looking back over his shoulder.

"But if you want someone to learn a lesson it has to really hurt."

And with that Axel head butted the man, a sickening snapping and cracking could be heard as the nose broke. Shortly followed by howls of pain.

Axel let him drop to his knees, blood flowing much faster this time.

"For humans, you want to aim for the bridge of the nose. Lots of blood vessels, it sticks out, and plenty of nerve endings." He instructed, turning back to face the Krogan.

Who was now bent over, guffawing loudly, trying to speak between bouts of laughter.

"Well now! Who can argue with results like those? Since you have been so kind as to give such an informative, and entertaining, demonstration everything is half off for you."

The wide grin turned into a solemn expression as the Krogan extended his hand, offering his forearm.

"And my thanks."

Axel returned the gesture, grabbing the offered arm.

"I was glad to do it, but I am afraid I must decline the offer for now. Currently in the market for employment." Axel said as he pulled away.

"Ahh, I understand. Well, a decent place to start is the common area up near the first tier landing pads. Always someone, who wants something, somewhere, and without the Nexus sticking their nose in it." He paused for a second, seeming to mull something over.

He peered at Axel for a moment and began speaking again, "If you are really desperate, the slums on the edge of the valley are sure to have work. But its less than level if you get what I mean."

Axel nodded his head and began walking away, "I appreciate it. Good luck…..Uh, sorry I just realized I didn't catch your name."

The Krogan only smiled and pointed up.

The sign above his stand read, 'Vax Botanicals.'

"Oh, well good luck Vax." He called over his shoulder.

"Hey kid!" Vax shouted after him.

Axel stopped and turned around.

"You may also consider putting that little trick of yours to better use than beating up bigots." Vax said, giving him a meaningful look.

Axel could only stare back.

Vax shrugged and said, "Just a suggestion."

Then went back to haggling with customers. Leaving Axel to contemplate a source of income and reprimanding himself for so openly using necromancy.

He wasn't at home anymore, he thought. As he once again resumed his climb to the top of the mountain.

Axel had arrived at about mid day, when the market was in full swing.

Or so he had thought.

The sun had set an hour ago, and the markets population had shifted dramatically. A much more dangerous group had arrived.

As the customers changed, so too did the vendors.

It had gone from captivating, to tantalizing, to downright torturous for Axel.

All the markets and none of the money to buy anything, so he made his way to the bar, Kralla's Song. Vax had said there were hiring opportunities here, but he couldn't help but wonder what kind of opportunities the Krogan had been alluding to.

Neon lights above the door, and strewn around the courtyard, illuminated his approach. He could hear muted laughter, shouting, music, the clinking of glasses coming from within. He could also see what looked like a storm building on the horizon.

But the night sky and alien weather patterns made him unsure.

Amazingly, there was no wait to get in. Especially with all the people milling around outside he had expected quite a wait.

He walked up to the door and it opened with a hydraulic hiss.

As he walked in he realized that all the sounds from inside mostly belonged to what looked like a single group of people.

They had rearranged the far side room so that the tables formed one, long table. It was covered in metallic cups, some nearly full and many others having been drained and abandoned.

Axel wasn't sure who they were, but they all appeared to be very close with one another.

Sitting around the table was a male human, who sat at the head of the table and was smiling ear to ear. By the way everyone seemed to be looking to him throughout the conversation, he was either some kind of leader or was very well liked by the entire group.

The way he turned somewhat sluggishly indicated he had been keeping up with everyone else with their drinks.

His arm was around the waist of female Turian, and her arm was around his shoulders. But they didnt hold each other in a drunken, lustful way. It was less flirtatious and seemed more like the couple's natural way of relaxing.

She was rather pretty, but Axel could tell it was more than that. Axel could tell by the way her piercing eyes locked on him as soon as he entered, that she was sizing him up. When she was finished scrutinizing him, she turned back to the party as if nothing had happened.

Next there were two Asari females, but there ended the similarities. One was loud and boisterous, knocking back drinks with another male human that shared the one at the head's smile but had a more mischievous air about him.

The other female Asari was much more reserved. Axel almost thought she was shy, until she began scolding a grizzled Krogan in a hazardous combat suit that was adorned with bones.

With them was a strange looking blue person, who Axel could not get a read on. He seemed to be vehemently discussing with the mischievous looking man. Not angrily, but definitely passionately.

Perhaps he was one of these mysterious "Angarans" he had heard snippets of. Natives to Andromeda.

Axel made note of the other two in the group, both human.

A female with fiery red hair and skin that definitely looked like it could use some sun. She seemed the most far gone of the group, dreamily swaying from side to side and smiling at everyone who spoke to her.

The male who was sitting at another table, playing cards, would occasionally rise and walk over to the larger table to joke and grab more to drink. Or would occasionally pipe in during the conversation at the main table, which was usually followed by groans and eye-rolling from the speaker and laughter from the listeners.

As he descended the walkway into the bar, the bartender called out to the group.

"Ah! Finally, another customer! Come in, come in, please! I swear Pathfinder, if it weren't for how much you all spend here I would have banned you all from coming back. You run em all out when you come."

"Thats because most of your regulars are wanted criminals." The Turian quipped.

The man with the mischievous smile also piped in with, "They also know how Drack gets when he's been drinking."

Getting a few cheers from the group, and a chuckle from the Krogan. Who Axel assumed, must be Drack.

The 'Pathfinder stood up and spoke up in a mockingly dignified voice, "Well, In an attempt to foster good relations between the people of Kadara Port and the Pathfinder and his crew. I shall pay for this individuals first drink."

He then sat back down and spoke to his partner.

"See? The Council should just have me take care of diplomacy from now on." It was meant to be a whisper but he had spoken just loud enough for Axel to hear as he walked in. The Turian laughed and then started whispering something to him.

Drack was the only other person to notice Axel as he walked in, but his glare was less hostile and more appraising. However, it lingered until Axel took a seat at the bar and turned away from the party. Axel couldn't tell if he was still looking, but he didnt want to turn around to find out.

It was like some unspoken test of Axel's nerve.

Instead, he looked ahead and focused on the bartender.

"What can I get for you?" The bartender asked with a smile.

"I'm not here to drink, but since he is paying you can put whatever you want." Axel replied.

The bartender gave him a curious look, but began making a drink.

Axel waited patiently until the bartender was done. When he had finished, the bartender gently placed a metal cup with what looked like fog billowing out of it. They started leaning on their arms and tried peering through Axel's mask.

"So, what do you find yourself in need of?" The bartender asked.

"I'm looking for work. Preferably freelance and on the level." Axel said evenly.

"Oooh, is that all?" The bartender replied sarcastically. "Should I just shoot you last weeks help wanted holos?"

Axel kept his composure. He wasn't used to such blatant disrespect, but he had to remember the Sentinels were not feared, or even known of, here like they had been in the Milky Way.

He had no intention of stoking those fears here.

"I'm just looking to make some money. I hit a rough patch after my group got hit. Completely unsalvageable." Axel half lied. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was just enough that it was believable.

The bartender's face softened a bit at this, and their next words lacked the biting tone.

"I don't got anything for you that is safe, easy, and it will be about as level as can be expected here. Thats all I can offer you."

Axel nodded, "I appreciate it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." They grumbled as they sent the info to Axel. "Feel free to take off your helmet and enjoy the drink. Wouldn't recommend chasing those down right now, it'd be useless."

He didnt know why, but Axel felt like he could. Something inside him made him feel like it would be ok if he took off the helmet.

The fears that had driven him to put it on, were not nearly so intense now.

Axel began reaching up to take it off, but then he saw something that stopped him in place.

More than a dozen individuals with armor on and weapons on their backs came sauntering in. Their eyes quickly scanned and the room and then locked on, he didn't even need to look to know it was the group that had bought him his drink. Most of them were human, but their group didn't look like pushovers, and there were almost the same number of people in each group.

But this new group was well armed, and did not appear to be impaired.

If he didn't intervene, they were going to die.

Axel grabbed the bartender's arm and pulled him close, "The people that bought me my drink, are they good people?"

"What?" The bartender asked, eyes darting from axel to the armed group.

Axel spoke slower and with commanding authority, "Those people, are they worth saving?"

The bartender stared at them for a second, and then nodded their head.

"Don't let them come after me." He said, grabbing his cup and walking towards the group.

He adjusted his walk to go next to them and lowered his head, trying to appear as a bystander getting out of the way. He chanced a quick glance at the table and saw Drack beginning to stand.

Axel needed to move fast, get these guys out of here before they could get into it.

Before someone at that table died.

He was only a few feet away, and they were all bunched up.

He would need to move fast.

A foot away from the leader he began.

He splashed the contents of the cup into the leader's face, causing him to clutch his face and cry out in pain and anger. Axel then took the cup and bashed it on the side of the head of the person next to the boss.

Not hard enough to knock him out, but enough to make him angry. Axel needed all of them to follow him out.

He shoved past those two, and began shoving through them, intentionally aiming for faces. They had begun to react and were trying to grab hold of him, but he broke free and made for the door.

He turned around as soon as he reached the door and began throwing punches, but he restrained himself from going all out.

They swarmed around him. Restraining his arms, they dragged him outside. Blows would occasionally connect with the back of his head or his stomach. Curses and threats spilled forth in a constant stream as they exited the bar.

Rain fell from the sky in torrents, peals of lightning and rolls of thunder greeted him.

Outside he heard a feminine yelp, followed by the ones dragging him shouting for someone to get out of the way and mind their business. Axel only caught a glimpse. Turian, red and white face markings; that was all he could be certain of before the strikes resumed and he was focused on minimizing damage.

"Where we taken em?" One spoke in a hushed tone.

"To the sixth level, the dock." The one who Axel assumed was the leader said.

"Yeah! Throw this fucker of the edge!" A different voice shouted.

Axel looked around to see if anyone else was around, but he could see that a few onlookers were watching the spectacle. The crowds that had been present earlier were missing, but some stragglers remained. They would take him somewhere out of view, so Axel waited patiently.

Down obscure passages and deeper into the mountain they went.

Occasionally, a person would be in the walkway and would be violently shoved aside or they would quickly turn back, trying to escape.

Axel saw the fear in the eyes of these people.

It made him feel a little less guilty for what he was about to do.

Eventually, they reached a long platform, wide enough for three people to walk side by side, that extended out underneath one of the mountains larger overhangs.

Outside, a storm raged. But underneath the overhang, only a strong breeze reached the group.

The group shoved Axel ahead of them, he turned around to face them but was greeted by several plasma rifle barrels pointed at him.

He kept his arms down by his sides, fists clenched.

He felt a tension in his wrists and he tried to convince himself it was nerves and not eagerness.

The leader of the group smirked and simply said, "Why not take a long walk?"

His lackeys chuckled and jabbed their barrels at him.

Axel stepped back towards the edge, glancing over his shoulder he could see the ground far below him. Sprawling lights dotted the valley below.

The wind howled and Axel remained. He trained the withering glare of his helmet on the leader, who was becoming less amused with every second Axel wasn't plummeting to the ground.

"The fuck is wrong with you!" The goon went to shove him off with the butt of his rifle.

It was in that moment that Axel struck.

A two foot blade extended from his right arm, and was firmly stuck in the throat of his attacker, a shorter jagged blade extended from his left arm. Terror painted on his face as he struggled to find breath.

But Axel knew that all his lungs would fill with was blood.

Axel slowly turned his head and spoke, his voice as dark and ominous as the void. "All but two of you will remove your gear and throw yourselves off of this platform. I don't care who, but it will be much less painful than what I will do if you don't."

They responded by immediately raising their weapons and opening fire.

Axel withdrew his blade and turned the dying man's body to take the fire for him.

A hail of plasma flew. The body absorbing the brunt while the rest sailed harmlessly into the distance.

Axel closed the distance between the group and himself before kicking the plasma scorched body into the middle, disrupting the majority, but leaving three still focused on him.

He threw a kick into the midsection of one on the right, sending him toppling off the side. In the same movement he stabbed his jagged blade into the one on the lift and dragging the blade up, gutting him.

As his foot returned to the pavement, he twisted and lunged with his straight blade, it sank deep into the last of the three's sternum.

Plasma bolts connected squarely with his chest, pushing him back.

Thinking quickly, he let the momentum carry him. Dropping off the edge, and grabbing the edge of the platform and hanging from it.

He was greeted with bundles of cables and wires that were anchored to the underside of the walkway.

Retracting his blades, he began swinging from bundle to bundle, crossing the distance in only a few seconds. He swiveled the joint on his mechanical appendage and grabbed the lip of the platform.

He took a deep breath as he rocked his body back and forth. He gave a final heave and flew up and over the lip.

Everything seemed to slow down in this moment, he saw mountain, then the last eight fighters, then ground again.

He stiffened his legs prepared to collide, he was rewarded with his impromptu kick landing on what he thought was someones chest.

Axel righted his hand and extended his blades as they landed.

Four on the right and three on the left.

He swung his jagged blade towards one on the right, aiming for the top of the ribs.

It tore savagely into the man's chest, breaking bones. His head lolled back, a silent scream across his face.

Axel picked him up, holding his body like a shield to cover his left flank.

He stabbed at the next one in line, his arm moving like he was throwing a jab, his blade once again sinking into his opponents throat. He drove forward trying to skewer the next, but the added weight of the now limp body drove his blade down.

It landed, instead, just below the ribs. Causing that one to drop his weapon and begin howling in pain.

He slashed right quickly, disembowling the screaming one and leaving the first's head attached by only a few tendons.

He withdrew the jagged blade back into his gauntlet and then shoved the body at the first of three on the left, sending them flying over the edge. He followed up with a lunge, landing on his knee, and driving his straight blade underneath the ribcage of the second.

He stood and stared at the last two, whose weapons were now aimed at the ground as their wielders stared, frozen in terror.

Axel cocked his head and said, "You two will do."

He heard the sound of a rifle being shouldered and followed by a gravely, "Die motherfucker!"

On instinct, he dropped. A bolt of plasma flew over where his head would have been, and instead hit the man who had been standing on the left, right in his uncovered face.

He fell like a stack of bricks.

Axel turned and quickly pounced on the goon who he had knocked over when he swung onto the platform. He redirected the weapon, and using his weight, he cracked the broadside against the face of its owner. Knocking him unconscious.

He turned and saw the last one standing trying to make a run for it.

"Shit!" He yelled, grabbing the weapon by the barrel and taking off after him.

After a few feet, he reared back his arm and chucked it at the runner's legs. It connected with the back of the knee, sending him sprawling.

Axel sprinted closer and tackled him just as he was beginning to get back up.

Begging and screaming, the man on the ground continued to struggle, trying to crawl away and get back up.

Axel drove his blade through their shoulder, his blade going through the armor and into the concrete, effectively pinning them to the ground.

He then spoke reassuringly over their shoulder, "Don't worry. I can fix that."

He slammed his left elbow on the back of their head with a crack, and their struggling ceased.

Axel slowly rose and stretched.

He looked at the carnage he had wrought.

Bodies lay sprawled about, blood still escaping quickly from the fallen. He looked down at himself and saw the blood that dripped from his armor and clung to his hands.

Something stirred in him as he remembered his own words. How easily he had cut them all down, inklings of dread formed in his stomach.

He moved to input commands into his wrist pad, but his hand was shaking too much for him to do it.

He tried to convince himself it was only nerves.

He paused a moment, flexing his hands and cracking his knuckles repeatedly, before finally punching in the pickup request.

He gathered up all the bodies and separated them from the two who still drew breath.

He waited with tense expectation, hoping no one would come along to see the aftermath of his actions.

Time went by as he waited for his ship to navigate the storm, and still no one arrived.

He saw the shadowy form of his ship quietly slip up to the dock and open its ramp. It took a few moments to load up all the bodies and their equipment, yet still no one arrived.

For some reason, this caused the suppressed emotions to struggle even more to come to the surface.

It wont be like before, he assured himself.

He repeated this to himself as he plotted a course for the deepest part of the Kadaran wilderness.

He repeated it, more fervently, as he stripped any useful equipment or data from the dead.

He approached the room where the two were being held, but after having snooped around and found out more about his captives, he no longer felt the need to repeat his mantra.

A set of questions now plagued him instead.

How could he live with himself if he helped pick them up, but turned a blind eye when trouble came?

But how could he help them if they were too afraid of him to accept his help?

He pondered this as he entered the room with a container of cocoons and a holopad tucked under his arm.

He looked at the two men, secured on a set of operating tables in the med bay, as he set down the container.

He scrolled for a moment before switching the text into a 3D holographic form.

Several diagrams of the human nervous system, circulatory system, muscle charts, and skeletal structures appeared.

"Now." He said idly, relieved that his mind was now moving on to his next task. "Lets start with something simple."

.

.

.

.

A/N:

Hey everybody!

So, something strange happened with my upload and it came with all the text commands. No idea how that happened, but I apologize.

I hope you guys are having a great day!

As always, your reviews and suggestions are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Sid walked briskly down the streets of Kadara.

They could hardly be called streets because they were only wide enough for people and luggage carts. Roads big enough for vehicles were only in the valley.

Sid was running late to the night out with her sister and the rest of the crew. They had come as soon as they could after Sid and Vetra last spoke. But it was the end of several days being spent running around half the galaxy.

So they were understandably in need of a break. Which meant Vetra and Sid were postponing their discussion.

Not that Sid was in any rush to have it.

She eyed the sky and did not like what she saw.

Thick, dark storm clouds hanging ominously overhead.

Sid didn't mind the rain, she actually enjoyed it. But it was one thing to enjoy being in the rain, and another matter entirely to be caught in the rain and spending a night at the bar, completely soaked.

But she didn't run because she knew if she ran it would be at that very moment that it would start raining. So she continued quickly walking on.

The only issue with walking was that it did not help distract her from the storm in her mind.

Her mind was free to replay the silver figure executing the Salarian. Over and over again.

But the part that troubled her wasn't their actual death.

It wasn't the horror of their broken figure, not the execution, not any of those gruesome images plagued her.

Not like the air that the silver figure carried and the reactions of the other raiders.

 _All of them treated it like it was nothing. Not like the nothing that you feel when something doesn't mean much. But the nothing feeling as if it were something so mundane you just wouldn't muster a feeling for it. Like deleting a junk file._ She thought.

Even when the silver figure had spoken to them, it wasn't in anger. It wasn't a rebuke.

It was just a statement of the error.

Sid couldn't even say it had been a judgement or a verdict.

A cold raindrop shocked Sid out of her thoughts.

She looked up and raised her hand to the sky.

She saw humans do this all the time, but she didn't quite understand why they would raise their hands so high. Its not like the extra quarter of a second one would get from a raised hand versus a hand simply held out would make much difference.

Yet, here she stood.

Hand held high like the branch of a tree.

Another few rain drops hit her hand and face.

Sid picked up her pace, lightly jogging now.

 _Speeding up now doesn't matter, that rain is coming anyways_ , She thought to herself.

She could now see the droplets, as she ran down the streets toward the bar.

She yelped as an especially loud thunderclap rang out, and the rain truly began to fall. It felt as if someone was pouring out a lake on her head.

Luckily, she wasn't far. She'd dry off quickly enough, assuming nothing slowed her down.

She rounded the corner and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as the bar came into view.

She ran to get in, but the sounds of a fight were coming from inside. She couldn't imagine that the crew would be out looking for a fight.

 _Well, maybe except for Drack._ She thought.

She was close to the door, but before she could begin to wonder who was causing the fight, it spilled out of the door and into the street in front of her.

She was shocked to see a group of men, in full combat load come barreling outside. However, their fight was not with someone inside and they were not looking around for someone.

Instead they seemed to be swarming around someone in the midst of them.

Sid only got a glimpse. But thankfully, she had a penchant for details

A human figure, decked in black armor with red markings that she had never seen before and wearing an N7 helmet.

She did a double take and realized it wasn't exactly N7, but was some kind of custom variant of it. If the regular N7 could be described as having a hard stare then this one had what she saw as a hateful glare.

But the split second she was allowed was over, and the group closed around him. Pummeling him and shoving him away.

Sid's mind instinctually switched to analysis mode.

She began looking for any and all details that might help her, and hopefully the individual being dragged away.

T _hey were loaded for bear: weapons, extra coolant, combat armor._

 _What had they come for?_ Sid thought.

They were rounding a corner, out of Sids line of sight. Following them would be too dangerous.

 _Come on, Sid! Focus on the details,_ She scolded herself.

 _No identifying marks or colors. Armor was patchwork, not all of it was the same model or mark. All of them seemed to be human_.

The rounded the corner and the details stopped.

Oblivious to the pouring rain, Sid stood there and tried to piece it all together.

 _No uniforms meant it was a non-affiliated group, that eliminates security forces and The Charlatan's forces._ She thought, ignoring the water soaking through her clothes.

 _Possibly raiders, gangsters, or mercenaries. But raiders are forbidden to come into the city, exiled from the exiles._ Sid pondered as she walked into the bar. _That leaves the gangsters and mercenaries as the best bets._

She was so lost in thought that she almost missed the scene that was unfolding in the bar.

Max, the bartender, and Vetra were currently trying to calm a livid Liam and Peebee.

They seemed intent on leaving, but were clearly in no shape to do so.

Liam as the loudest of the two, " Move out of the way Vetra! There were way too many of them, we have to go help."

"Out of the question! None of you could help, even if you somehow managed to go after them." Vetra barked.

"I have incredibly high tolerance, Vetra. I could totally make it." Peebee interjected, struggling valiantly to stand up straight and not slur her words.

Max responded this time, "You and I both know that isn't true."

"Besides, even if you did, there is no way I would give you a gun and send you off after them." Vetra added.

"Oh leave him be. He picked that fight so let him have it." Drack rumbled.

They all looked at him at this and then Vetra spoke.

"Geez old timer, I knew you were callous but I didn't think you'd want to just leave someone in that situation."

"I don't. Thing is, I don't think that guy was gonna be on the receiving end of the beating." Drack explained, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "The way he carried himself makes me think he is gonna be just fine."

"An how are you so sure?" Peebee slurred.

"When you've been alive as long as I have while fighting as long as I have, you learn how to spot someone of a different caliber." Drack said, sagely. "That one knew what he was doing. If I were you all, I would be more concerned with why, and if you should expect someone to come knocking for a favor."

It was at this moment Ryder called out to the room, "Everyone will stay put. I have alerted Kadara Security to begin searching for signs of possible gang related violence. No one is in any shape to leave, so you won't be."

He fixed every individual with a look that said he understood the want to do something but his number one priority was his team's safety.

Ryder's official word, alongside Drack's appraisal of the individual seemed to quell any dissent.

Drack was resident combat expert, even amongst these heroes of Heleus.

Almost everyone deferred to Drack in situations where combat was involved, even Cora with all her Asari training respected his advice.

Sid was especially impressed with the planning that went in before missions. Ryder would always consult Drack, and though there were times Ryder would opt for another plan, there were no ill feelings.

This feeling of mutual respect was shared by all the members of the Tempest crew, as far as Sid could tell. It was truly inspiring to see what they had built together, and how far they had come from the ragtag group of volunteers they had begun as.

So in that moment Liam and Peebee went back to their seats, and everyone carried on with what they had been doing. However, Sid thought the room had a noticeably subdued attitude about it.

It was also at this moment that Ryder took notice of Sid and called out to her, nothing but kindness in his voice.

"Sid, so glad you were able to make it tonight! I know we talk all the time, but it feels like forever since I've seen you." He called out.

Vetra turned as well, and a smile spread across her face as she saw her younger sister. As Sid descended the stairs, Vetra held her arms open for her sister.

Sid felt an ache she hadn't even realized was there as she embraced her sister.

An ache that was soothed as soon as she felt those arms wrap around her. The same arms that had held her when she had been a child, comforting her when the universe had become a little too big for the day.

Sid's arms tensed ever so slightly as she heard Vetra whisper, "You doing alright?"

Sid nodded into her shoulder before replying, "Yup, hanging in there."

They stayed that way for a moment, before pulling away.

"Why not sit with Ryder? I'll make sure these two don't run off and do something brash, then I will be right over." Vetra offered.

"Sure thing, mom." Sid jeered, grinning over her shoulder.

"Watch it." Vetra warned, a smile betraying her tone.

Sid greeted everyone in turn on her way to Ryder.

Hugs were exchanged, hands clasped, greetings exchanged. All of them happy to see Sid.

Though she was treated, rightfully so, as the youngest. None of them did it in a patronizing way. They would joke and poke fun, but that was how they showed they cared.

They scarcely knew how to express their love, unless it went hand in hand with some gentle ribbing.

Eventually, she made her way to Ryder.

Somewhere on her way, a drink had materialized in her hand. She wasn't sure who had been the one to put it there.

 _Maybe Gil?_ She thought.

She gave it a tentative sip. Thankfully, whoever had given it to her remembered to give her a dextro-amino friendly drink.

Ryder looked up at Sid, a closed smile. Then he opened his arms, expecting a hug, his grin sweeping ear to ear.

Sid smiled as she squatted down to hug him. But as soon as she wrapped her arms underneath his, she stood.

Hoisting the Pathfinder off his feet.

"Ah! Sid we must be careful, how would your sister feel if she knew you had….." Ryder said loudly and dramatically, as they both turned to grin at Vetra.

Who had just finished dealing with two other troublemakers, and was now scowling at Sid and Ryder.

"….swept me off my feet." Ryde finished, glancing sideways at Sid.

Sid held back a laugh at the exasperated look on Vetra's face before setting Ryder back down.

"But seriously Sid, glad to see you, and even more glad to know you haven't withered away in that tech room of yours. Lord knows we've practically kept you chained there recently." Ryder said with an apologetic look

"Don't worry about it, Ryder. I could stand to get more fresh air, but i get my workouts in." She reassured him.

"I can tell! You picked me up like it was nothing. I may not be big, but I'm nothing to sneeze at." He complimented, unaware of Vetra's arm wrapping around his waist.

"What are you talking about Ryder? Sure you're strong, but you are pretty tiny compared to me." Sid laughed, measuring a hand at her chest to illustrate.

Before he could protest, Vetra hushed him by pulling him into her lap.

"Don't worry, cutie. You're big to me." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Ryder returned it, before turning to face Sid with a smirk on his face.

"She is referring to my massiv- ow!" Ryder yelped.

He stared accusatorially at Vetra, who continued to look innocently at Sid as the offending talon went back up to Ryder's waist.

"I was going to say 'ego' before I was so heinously interrupted." Ryder finished.

"Sure you were." Vetra said, as she and Sid chuckled.

Sid pulled up a seat and so the night continued.

Everyone had stories and jokes to tell, some would chip in with remarks that were both humbling to the speaker and hilarious to the audience. Sid's favorite had to be the one in which Drack recounted a tale in which he had charged an enemy encampment while being completely naked, much to the surprise and abject terror of its defenders.

At first it was pointed out he had already told the tale about him being naked in combat, he simply chuckled and smiled before responding with, 'When did I say that it had only happened once?'

It made Sid wonder just how many poor souls had to suffer the fate of having been defeated by a naked Krogan, and how many more would actually admit to it, had they survived.

As the night began to draw to a close, Vetra invited Sid to come back to the Tempest with them so that she wouldn't have to walk home alone.

At first there were concerns about where she would actually sleep.

Thankfully, someone pointed out that Vetra's bunk in the supply room was often left vacant. A fact that left the Pathfinder and the Tempest requisitions officer blushing and smiling sheepishly.

Together, they made their way back to the Tempest. Where Kallo happily greeted them and began assisting with getting everyone to their respective bunks.

Sid saw Vetra reach out for Ryder's hand and took hold of it, "I'm gonna help Sid set up the bed real quick."

Ryder nodded understandingly, "Of course, you know where to find me." Then with a wink he turned and began walking towards his room at the front of the ship.

Sid was about to turn, but caught her sister's gaze lingering on the Pathfinder as he walked away.

She laughed and said, "Vetra, have you ever heard of the human saying, 'hate to watch them leave, love to see them go?'"

Still lost somewhere between his shoulder blades and thighs, she responded with a, "Hmm?"

"Haha, never mind. Just come help me." Sid laughed, gently elbowing her sister.

The two worked wordlessly together to clear the bunk, however Vetra wasn't inclined towards leaving her things a mess anyways, so it was a short task.

It was a minimalist setup, something you would fall into at the end of the day. But that was alright with Sid.

She enjoyed her comfier bed, but she had her share of uncomfortable living conditions.

Sid sat on the bed as Vetra leaned on the frame doorway.

Vetra looked at Sid with concern, but remained silent.

Sid could tell she was waiting, for a conversation or a dismissal. In that moment, Sid wasn't sure which one she wanted to give.

But procrastination was a surefire way to never resolve an issue.

"Vetra, you always tried to protect me from the world. For a while, it was like you were trying to keep me away from it." Sid began.

Vetra winced a little at the words.

Sid spoke again reassuringly, "But I know that was just because neither of us knew how to prepare for it. You were thrown into it and had to learn, and thanks to you I wasn't put into such a harsh position."

The hurt left Vetra's eyes, but a concerned attentiveness remained.

"We both struggled when it came time for me to branch out and learn. But we have both come so far from then. But the other night…" Sid hesitated.

A silence hung between them.

Sid found herself unable to look up at her sister.

Her sister who had always remained strong. Who had looked at the nasty and difficult things and life and had fought through it.

A strength Sid envied.

"You saw what I saw. You know I'm not prone to superstition, but there was something unnatural about that thing we saw. How? How do you deal with something like that?" Sid asked, a tinge of fear seeping into her words.

Vetra remained silent for a moment, a look of consternation on her face.

After a few moments, Vetra began speaking as she slowly approached Sid. "Sid, you have every right to be worried about what you saw. Even be a little afraid because fear is what keeps you from careless mistakes. But the key is to not let it completely take over you."

Vetra sat on the bed next to Sid as she continued.

"There was a time, not so long ago, where I would have recommended you to get distance from people. Listen closely to what is said around you. Expect the worst. Don't open yourself up to unnecessary risks." Vetra said, a stern look on her face.

But then it softened, and a small smile spread across her face.

"But I have learned a few lessons since then, just like you said. I think you should be reaching out, and trying to be comfortable doing that. We have others that we can trust and depend on. When the time comes and we call for help, we have people who care enough to answer the call. It isn't like when it was just you and I, we aren't alone anymore." Vetra said, opening her arms.

Sid leaned into the hug.

"Thank you Vetra." Sid said.

But the sound was muffled against Vetra's shoulder.

"I love you too, Sid." Vetra chuckled.

 _Close enough._ Sid thought, smiling.

They held the embrace for a minute. Her sister's words, the hug, a night of being around people she called friends all helped improve her feeling regarding the silver figure. For a moment, she felt was filled with confidence

 _But still…._.

Vetra pulled away, smiling. "Well, it is late and my pathfinder awaits. Unless he has already passed out."

"Be careful with him sis, humans are squishy." Sid joked.

Vetra stopped and shook her head, "Oh, I remember how clueless I used to be. But that reminds me."

She turned back around, "Talk to Ryder tomorrow, he might have a favor he wants to ask of you. Needs your expertise on some matters in the port."

"My expertise? Why not ask the expert herself?" Gesturing to Vetra.

"Being the most famous smuggler in all of Heleus isn't always as useful as one would expect, and I will leave it at that." Vetra replied. "Whatever he asks, I trust you. Just be careful."

Sid spread out on the bed and closed her eyes, jokingly replying with, "Never!"

Between her squinted eyes, Sid saw her shake her head and walk out. Calling out an exasperated, good night, as she left.

Sid nuzzled into the pillow as fatigue quickly began dragging her into oblivion.

 _What kind of favor does Ryder need from me?_

She tried to think of things he would need from her that Vetra, of all people, couldn't accomplish. But it was impossible for her to organize her thoughts.

It all became a jumble of words and grey spaces.

Gradually, the mumbles and murmurs of her whispered theories slowed.

Then finally, stopped.

Their absence was filled by smooth, rhythmic breathing. Sid's breathing joined the symphony of sleep that filled the ship, like a whisper in a cathedral. Throughout the whole of the Tempest, the crew slept peacefully.

All except one.

Ryder remained awake.

He lay on his side, arms wrapped around Vetra.

He listened as her breathing grew slower and more even, slowing his own breathing so he could feel her chest expand to meet his own. Reveled in the feeling of her arms wrapped around him, occasionally holding on a little tighter.

He loved her.

But tonight, who knows what would have happened tonight? That group had come in with intentions that went beyond a bar brawl.

He had been in no position to keep her, or his crew, safe.

But they must have a guardian angel because that mercenary dressed in black stepped in without saying a word.

He pulled Vetra closer, gently pressing his forehead to her's.

He needed to know who had the gall to call a hit on him and his friends in such a blatant and public way.

They hadn't come back to the bar, which was a shame because he had contacted the port security and asked them to be waiting in case they did. But he couldn't afford to think this was an isolated incident.

But the mystery of their masked savior also needed solving.

Who they were and why?

But there was another part.

Ryder finally let his eyes close, letting the sound of Vetra's breathing lull him to sleep.

He owed them his gratitude for making sure everyone had come home.

A/N:

Hey everybody! Sorry that this one is coming out a little late.

I wanted to do some exploring of my skills as a writer. So this one was written differently than the other chapters. If you didn't notice, thats good! Means it is still MY style.

I would love to hear your thoughts on the story and any suggestions you may have to improve my writing.

I hope you all like it and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

Axel knelt in the fast moving waters of a stream.

It was a jagged line of sapphire, coursing through one of Kadara's many valleys. Though, it was much further from the primary settlements located near Kadara Port.

He felt the current as it coursed around him. Felt its playful tug, wanting to pull him along with it. To whisk him away like a leaf.

But he remained planted where he was, dutifully carrying out his task.

Scrubbing the blood from the gear of several dead hitmen.

It was not a difficult task, though it was tedious. But Axel enjoyed it.

Maybe not so much the activity itself but the environment he was in.

It was a beautiful landscape. Low grasses, the occasional tree like growth, and there were even some wildlife that had begun to poke their heads out after his initial arrival. Though they gave him and his ship a respectable distance, a few of the more inquisitive types would try to get closer.

Though, many were timid and would scamper away whenever he made too sudden a movement or too much noise.

The water had been comfortable when he first stepped in.

Comfortable enough to strip off the top layer of his suit and enjoy the sun.

He was far enough away from society that it was unlikely anyone would stumble upon him. But as a precaution he had Charlotte take a sentry position near the ship. He couldn't see her, be he knew his spider-like robot able to see him.

So, without having to worry about hiding his scars, his ship being seen, fighting hitmen, mysterious ships, or any of the other things this galaxy had tried to throw at him.

He relaxed.

While he worked, he thought out his next steps with a calm mind.

He needed to find a place to resale all this gear, just to have a something until he got a regular income. But he was hesitant to outright sell a group of dead mens' belongings.

He also had that contact he could reach out to for freelance work. If they regularly dealt with people that worked as hired guns, then they would probably know about a place or person who would buy whatever is being sold.

But that too was now a gamble.

His train of thought stopped for a moment as he used his nails to scrape at an especially stubborn spot of dried blood. Until, piece by piece, it finally chipped away.

The bartender had recommended him to a source. If they cared enough, they could check back in with that source about him.

 _Well, assuming they care enough to check,_ Axel thought to himself.

He was having a hard time finding a way to reconcile what he wanted to do, but while keeping his anonymity intact.

He stopped scrubbing and froze in place.

He could feel a thought forming, like wisps of smoke.

So far, the only things that he had established were acts that were of a masked freelance fighter. Not exactly mercenary and not a hitman.

But Axel, the man, had not even been seen yet. If he could keep the two lives separate, he would be free to earn money doing what he knew best. His everyday life could be spent putting his skills as a necromancer to use helping these people.

It would be small to begin with, but at least he would be helping people. He had plenty of time to expand or relocate based on what he thought was the most pressing need at the time.

As long as he was careful to keep the two separate there wouldn't be a problem.

 _Well, shouldn't be a problem,_ he corrected.

Anything could go wrong in this scenario, and he would be found out. He would need to take a few precautions to make it harder to tie the two lives together. Because if these people turned against him here, there wasn't any place left to run to.

 _The only choice left would be exile. Just point the Charon's Fury in a random direction and let it go. Go into suspension and hope the next time the computer revives me, its because its found a new place to try._

Not wanting to entertain possibilities where he failed, he quickly refocused himself on what he could do to prevent the outcome.

But as he did, he realized he was coming to the last piece of gear to clean.

He had been so lost in his own thoughts, that he had lost track of time.

Long shadows now stretched across the valley, and everything was cast in an orange glow.

He tossed the helmet he had been scrubbing onto the pile that had accumulated on the shore.

He fought against the stiffness of his joints as well as the tightness in his sunbaked skin.

Gingerly, he made his way back towards the shore, and loaded up the gear onto his ship. He grabbed his wrist communicator and ordered Charlotte back to the ship.

Moments later, he heard her metallic clicking; watching as her form deftly maneuvered from where she had been hiding on the hull of the ship and into the bay.

All while clinging to the ceiling.

Axel watched after her a moment, impressed with how naturally the machine moved, before he made his way to the bridge of the ship. On the way he grabbed a meal bar.

He tore open the package and pulled out the brick of dehydrated, nutrient rich, food paste. It claimed to be strawberry flavored, but as he struggled to chew through it all he could discern was that it was like biting into an actual brick.

By the time he reached the bridge he had given up on muscling his way through it. He opted instead to just leave the end of the bar in his mouth, hoping that the moisture in his mouth could loosen it up.

As he continued to gnaw, he made a decision.

Setting down his food, he tapped in the coordinates of Kadara Port. His first step was going to be getting in touch with the contact.

The ship lurched slightly as it began to take off.

First he stopped by his room to grab his suit's undershirt, then made his way to the armory as he pulled it on. The top half to his suit sat on the workbench having already been cleaned.

His eyes drifted to one of the lockers along the wall. Specifically one that had a few ceremonial weapons in it.

Daggers, blades, spears, axes, hammers, and other assorted weapons. However, these were never intended for battle.

It was customary in the Necromancer sect to present one of these ornate weapons to an individual or group as an act of good faith. If the bearer wanted to make an especially good impression, they would create the weapon themselves.

The weapons were fashioned of a simple black carbon steel, sharpened and polished to still appear intimidating. They were also inscribed with the red markings that also adorned Axel's suit. Which meant they could act as a conduit for a Necromancer.

Axel wasn't sure how these people of the past would view such traditions, but he didn't think it would possibly offend anyone.

He put on all of his armor, except for the helmet, and walked over to the locker. After peering inside for a moment, he decided on a knife that was about seven inches long with a crescent blade. He placed it in a simple metal case and then attached it to the magnetic strip built into the spine of his suit.

He then tucked his helmet under his arm, and made his way to the bridge.

It only took him a few hours to cross to the other side of the planet where the port was located.

Once again, a storm hung over the city.

Lightning danced through the sky and thunder rumbled along the valley walls.

The downpour was intense enough that the small roads leading towards the mountain that held Kadara Port proper were nearly barren.

The darkness, combined with the noise from the rain and thunder, masked his approach. His ship cruised over the city slowly, not once did the cities towers try make contact with him.

Axel came to a stop about thirty feet above a clearing in one of the cities open markets, now abandoned because of the rain.

"Take over. Drop the ramp and extend the winch. As soon as I hit the ground, pull it all up and wait somewhere the storm isn't too intense." Axel said, speaking to the ship's computer.

"Understood, sir."

Axel stood up from his seat and walked towards the rear of the ship.

He could hear the rain before he saw it.

When he arrived at the ramp he peered over the edge, and found that he could barely see the area he was dropping into. He wasn't sure if the area below didn't have lights or if they were not turned on, but the lights in the distance offered no illumination.

The winch, which sat at the top of the ramp, had loosened its spool. The cable now hung from the back of the ramp, the wind causing the length that hung over the lip to sway.

Axel grasped the cable and straddled it, his back towards the expanse below.

He leaned back and let some of the cable go through his hands. With most of his weight now hanging over the edge, he flexed his legs and jumped.

Keeping his hands loose, he quickly slid down the length of the cable.

When he finally saw the ground rising up to meet him, he clamped his feet around the cable to slow his descent. Coming to a stop, just before he ran out of cable.

He hopped off and as soon as his feet touched the ground the cable was reeled in. The ramp closed, extinguishing the only source of light in the courtyard.

He watched as the outline of his ship flew away, until he could no longer tell its shape apart from the raindrops.

His visor adjusted to amplify the light his eyes couldn't pick up, turning the inky darkness into a hazy black and white.

He scanned the courtyard and tried to orient himself.

It was bare of anything distinctive, but the ground looked like it was thoroughly traveled. The mud had signs of foot traffic, vehicles, carts, and even animals.

He still wasn't sure why there were no lights out here.

Axel pulled up the map of the surrounding area of Kadara on his wrist display. He panned around for a short moment to find the best route to where he had been told to meet the bartenders contact.

He dropped a waypoint and began walking.

There was a road that led right to the base of the mountain, where his destination was. But the road seemed to be a major artery for the city, with the majority of primary roads and pathways branching off of it.

He wanted to stay off of it for as long as possible. Sticking to side roads and alleys seemed like the smarter option.

As he walked, his mind raced about his impending meeting.

There was a lot he could do, but fighting was all he was willing to sell. He felt that necromancy was not something to be wasted on mercenary work. Axel could not rationalize it for such a self serving task. Even when he had used it on that man in the market, it had been about the principle of punishing that man for his lack of sympathy, empathy, and general decency.

Axel reached an intersection between the alley he had been walking down and a primary road, and stopped. A mixed group, made up of two humans, two turians, and a krogan, were walking by. They were decked in the armor and uniform of Kadara security, weapons hung low.

Axel waited in the shadows for them to pass.

He always fought for what he believed in. But it was less because of his passion and mostly because he had seen what happened to people who fought without purpose. They were worse than wild animals, completely disregarding right and wrong.

He didn't want to turn into something like that.

The group in the street passed and Axel crossed over behind them.

A few more alleys and he was at the base of the mountain, his waypoint on the other side of a checkpoint that guarded a cave entrance.

The checkpoint was little more than a small administrative building to one side with a low wall that reached to the other end of the cave entrance.

Axel studied it as he came closer.

 _I bet I could jump right over that._ He thought. _Nah, its gotta have some kind of wire, or guards, or something to keep people from just hopping right over._

No one watched his approach, no lights swiveled to shine on him.

Nothing happened.

Axel walked right up to the door of the checkpoint, growing more and more suspicious.

The door opened readily.

Inside was a desk with a rather bored looking krogan sitting at it. They looked up at him as he walked in, studying him with an expression that Axel thought might have been surprise.

"Can I help you?" The guard asked lazily.

Like putting on a mask, Axel shifted his persona. He reached back to his time serving with the Keepers, his time as a Sentinel.

He grabbed hold of a life that he had been wrenched away from, what felt like only a few days ago.

Which, to him, was true.

"I have business in Tartarus." He said, evenly.

"A hundred credits, and you're in." The guard said, a smirk dancing on the corner of his lips.

Axel responded by bending his head to be eye level with the krogan. He could see the unease in the eyes of the guard.

Axel knew it was a ripoff. He also knew that his response, combined with his covered face, made them uncomfortable. He continued to say nothing, allowing a prolonged silence to elapse.

He cocked his head to the side slightly and spoke again,"I said, I have business in Tartarus."

A hint of malice tinted the words.

For a few moments the krogan kept his face like stone, continuing to stare into Axel's visor. But those eyes told the truth.

Shifting from place to place, unsure of what to remain fixed on. Afraid.

Axel saw a slight movement along the edge of the desk. Keeping his head still, he looked and caught the guard trying to reach for something.

Axel calmly placed the tips of the fingers on his right hand on the desk. He flexed his middle finger and the tip of blade on his right hand edged out from the sheath.

The Krogan froze for a moment. Then he brought his hand towards the terminal on his desk and briefly tapped the screen.

Hanging his head, the door behind the defeated guard opened.

Axel slowly straightened and walked through.

On the other side, his eyes were immediately drawn towards the glow of neon.

He could see the light coming from what Axel believed was the club. Many pipes surrounded the club, going straight up into the mountain above and extended into the earth beneath his feet.

The club itself appeared to be very simple. Thin, single streams of neon laced the outside, distracting from a simple steel and concrete exterior.

A beat like a pulse was coming from inside. He couldn't make out the music, but he was sure it was not a song he had heard before. But whatever was going on inside, must put the outer appearance to shame.

A line that Axel guessed to be upwards of two dozen people, was waiting outside. With more people joining in.

He saw two Turians standing on either side of the door. Both of them were armed, and both looked serious. Even by Turian standards.

Axel weighed his options.

He felt that being bold hadn't let him down so far, why change course.

Squaring his shoulders, Axel marched towards the front door. Ignoring the line, and the glares and shouts for him to wait like everybody else.

He came to the two guards and halted.

"I'm here on business." He said, slowly looking each guard in the eyes.

The guards sized him up for a moment. Then the Turian on the right walked inside.

The now lone guard remained focused on Axel. Offering no attention to the line, which was quickly becoming impatient.

The Turian guard looked Axel up and down.

The height difference wasn't too substantial by his standards, but Axel could tell that the added height would make the rowdier patrons think twice.

There was a grumble among the people in line that was beginning to gain volume. But before it could escalate any further, the other guard returned and leveled an icy glare on the crowd.

Silence came quickly.

"You will be going up the stairs and towards the back room. Do you have anything to declare before entering?" The guard asked, sounding serious but somewhat bored.

Axel began reached behind his back and brought forth the case holding the knife.

"An expression of good faith." Axel said, holding it out so they could inspect it if they wanted.

The guard took it and carefully opened it. He peered inside a moment before handing it back.

"Keep that in the case, and we wont have any problems. Clear?" The guard said, his stern gaze now directed at Axel.

"As crystal." He replied, gently taking the case back.

The guards parted for him and Axel strode between them.

The outside world seemed to abruptly end. Where the music was a dull beat outside, inside it was like a rave.

Laser lights danced and spun around the room. A sea of bodies grinding, twisting, and dancing on one another. Smoke from fog machines occasionally erupted from sections of the wall. Dancers from almost every species moved and posed rhythmically with the music inside fenced off display rooms.

Axel followed an open path through all of the bodies leading towards the base of the stairs.

It took a minute to navigate. But luckily he avoided the jostling confusion of the dance floor.

When he came up the stairs a calmer scene awaited him.

Low tables and couches occupied much of the space. Patrons sat, puffing massive clouds from ornate, oblong containers. Axel had never seen whatever they were before, but they seemed innocent enough. He took a few tentative sniffs and was shocked by the myriad of smells.

Fruits, candies, and many other scents that smelled like sweets wafted over him. Rich and heavy they filled the air. It was like a cloud made of all the tastiest things in the universe.

He took a few exploratory sniffs, but he experienced what felt like static at the base of his skull and spine. He quickly activated the masks air filters.

He wasn't sure what it was in those containers, but he couldn't afford the slightest distractions.

Walking through the vapor clouds, he made his way to the door along the back wall.

It had no signs, no guards, nothing at all to indicate that it was a door with any significance. Axel would have thought it was a janitors closet, had he not been instructed to go to it.

Axel approached, but hesitated as he reached his empty hand towards it. A red circle swirled in the middle, indicating it was locked.

He made a fist and knocked three times. Not too hard, but hopefully hard enough for him to be heard above the music.

He leaned in, waiting for a response. But he heard nothing.

He was about to turn away, when the circle turned a bright blue.

Axel took a breath and then raised his hand. The door opened with a slight pneumatic whoosh.

Axel stepped in and the door closed behind him.

The room was dimly lit and slightly hazy. The room was like a smaller copy of the lounge outside the door. An oblong container rested on another low table in the center of the room. The table, was low to the ground like the others.

It looked like it could fit about a dozen people in the room, but only one sat at the table across from where Axel stood.

The body was that of a human male, well built. But the head was blocked by a cloud of the vapor.

The individual motioned towards the couch opposite of him, indicating he sit down.

Axel obliged and waited, patiently.

The cloud finished expanding and began to swirl and dissipate. That was when the man spoke.

"My apologies, I had just started when you knocked." Their voice was as smooth as silk, and he spoke as if he were already familiar with Axel.

"Nothing to apologize for." Axel assured.

"I appreciate it. Now,"

A face appeared through the mist. The first thing Axel noticed was the winning smile.

"My name is Reyes Vidal, what are you here for?"

A/N:

Heya everybody! It has been WAAAAY too long since I posted a chapter. I wish I had a good reason, but i dont. I got distracted and lazy. But don't worry, I am getting back on the horse and I am very excited to pick up where I left off. Thank you for your patience, or at the very least not telling me how angry you are.

As always, I would love to hear what you all think. It helps me get better and hearing from you all is a highlight of my day whenever I get a notification.

Toodles!


	6. Chapter 6

At a glance, Axel wasn't sure about this Vidal.

He appeared much too kind for a contact in freelance mercenary work. Far too eager to help.

Just be ready for anything, he warned himself. But first things first.

Axel held out the case he had been holding on to.

"It is customary, for my people, to present an something like this before talks of business for the first time. As a sign of good will and desire for a prosperous, shared future." Axel explained, tilting his head downwards. "I hope you find it acceptable."

A intrigued look washed over Reyes' face as he took the box. He took the knife from within and examined it. As he did, he spoke.

"I'm curious who you come from, that you all felt the need to give such extravagant gifts before the other person had even told you what they could do for you." Reyes said, staring intently at the symbols on the blade.

Reyes then lifted his eyes and playfully peered at Axel. "Perhaps, it's a form of bribery?"

Yep, used to have to bribe people just so they would do business. Axel thought.

Axel chuckled, trying to match Reyes' informal tone. "What can I say, my people had quite a reputation."

Reyes stopped at this and brought his attention back to Axel.

"What kind of reputation would that be?" His voice carried the same tone, but Axel could tell Reyes was paying close attention to how Axel would respond.

"I have to caution you, discussing our reputation ties directly into me asking for employment."

Reyes moved not an inch, continuing to watch.

Axel decided on another half truth.

"A reputation for being handy in bad places and tough situations. Good at keeping the good guys safe, and at making the bad ones a non-issue." Axel said evenly, matter of factly. "A reputation for being effective."

Axel gave heavy meaning to that final word.

Reyes' expression remained the same.

"What makes the good guys good, and the bad guys bad?" He asked.

Axel liked that question, he had often asked himself the same.

"Well, what we think of as good and bad is often subjective. Based only on perception. Which is chaotic to say the least when you have clients on either end of the spectrum. So, as a group we created a standard. A measure to work by."

Axel halted mid speech. He had begun to get lost in another place, another time.

He composed himself and resumed. "But, now that there is no group I guess that standard doesn't exist anymore. So, I guess it depends on your perspective, should you hire me."

"Your answer is both reassuring and concerning." Reyes said.

Reyes demeanor immediately returned to laid back and informal.

"However," Reyes said, interrupting Axel's thoughts. "I believe you sell yourself short."

What does he mean by that? Axel thought. What gives him any idea of what I am worth.

Reyes leaned back and began speaking again. "I would like to show you something that you may want to consider bringing with you, in addition to your other gift."

He tapped a few commands onto his forearm, and a holographic projection came from the table they had been talking over.

Axel felt his heart drop.

It was an empty air dock, extending under an overhang, on the mountain that Kadara Port was built on.

It was raining.

The position of the view remained in a fixed spot, but it gave a spectacular view for Axel to see himself being pushed out onto the dock. He watched himself dispatch the group, save for the two he had taken with him.

He felt no regret as he watched, having learned the nature of the men he killed. Only shame that he had been so careless, and fear that he may have already ruined his chances in Andromeda.

"Am I right in assuming those weren't your men?" Axel asked, dreading the answer.

"They were not." Reyes replied. "In fact, you did me a favor. They were big fish in whatever puddle they crawled out of, and thought that meant something here. I was planning on going fishing very soon."

Reyes rewound the footage and froze it. He zoomed in on Axel using one of them as a shield.

"But I suppose that will no longer be necessary." Reyes chuckled. "So, as a thank you, I would like to offer you a job you will actually be paid for. You would be on probationary status, but unless all of that was a fluke I don't believe you will have any issues."

His winning smile punctuated his offer.

Axel could only stare in silence, dumbfounded. All the more thankful for his helmet, hiding the shock he felt registering on his own face.

Realizing the pause was growing too large, Axel scrambled to respond.

"I appreciate the offer- I mean, opportunity. You won't regret this." Axel stammered excitedly.

"I am sure I won't. My people will be in contact with you, they will give you all the information you need to be ready." Reyes said as he began to take another drag from one of the hoses.

Axel took this as his cue to leave, and began to rise.

But then he heard Reyes call to him over his shoulder.

"One question."

Axel turned to listen.

Reyes released the vapor in his lungs.

"What did you do with the two that you took?" Reyes inquired, innocently.

Axel became still as stone. Measuring his words as he spoke.

"I tried to extract anything of value."

"Ah! Interrogation, you had not listed this as one of your fortes. But I doubt you got much of anything useful out of them?" Reyes replied.

"Knowledge is power, but you might be surprised by how useful they were to me." Axel smirked as he replied, a joke only he would know.

Reyes quirked his head at the response but didn't try to press it further as he waved Axel out.

As the door closed behind him, he couldn't help but feel a weight lift off his shoulders as he headed for the exit. He had a job offer now and was on his way to establishing himself here. Hopefully it would only take a few jobs to solidify himself and get out of the probation status.

He had forgotten to ask for information about selling the gear, but he assumed that this contact would be able to help him out.

He hoped it wouldn't be too long. The ship's stock of nutrient bars wasn't remotely close to running out, but he was growing tired of food without flavor.

Maybe he could barter on credit until he could find a fence for the gear. Direct trade was definitely out of the question.

Axel was jarred from his thoughts when someone jostled into him from behind, causing him to run right into a Turian.

Axel readied an apology but whatever he had planned died in his throat as the Turian faced him.

She was beautiful.

Red and white face paint. The contrast like blood on snow, outlining her face. But it was the briefest of glimpses at her eyes that made him freeze.

Her eyes were wide with surprise, and he gazed into them. It was like looking at an emerald that had captured eternity within it.

But then something about her eyes registered in him.

Her mouth was open, mandibles spread, body rigid. Ready to do something, but he sensed hesitation.

But as Axel looked into her eyes once more, he saw something that terrified him. There was recognition in her eyes.

She knew him.

Axel ran.

He darted and dashed in between bodies and groups, even jumping over them. With speed and grace that left onlookers wondering if what they had seen was real or brought on by the night's indulgences, he ran.

In mere moments he had reached the entrance to the club. He slowed as he got to the door, so as not to draw the attention of the bouncers. Calmly walking out, he stole a glance over his shoulder.

Yet there she was.

To his surprise, he saw her head craning above the groups trying to enter the club.

She's fast.

Axel walked a few steps, waiting for the guards to glance at him and then back to the line before bolting for the wall and cave entrance.

He guessed the distance to be about one hundred feet.

Picking up the pace, he covered the distance in mere seconds. Then he leapt over the wall, clearing it by several feet. He peeked back once again and she had barely gotten past the bouncer and could only stare as he sailed through the air.

Then the wall rose up and obscured his view.

His landing wasn't the best, due to the rain but he wasted no time. Axel sprinted to closest obscured corner and hid. Crouching low, he peeked around the corner. Counting seconds as he breathed.

At thirteen and a half seconds, she came out of the security point.

Axel ducked his head back and then scaled the side of the building so he could watch what she did.

It was only one story, so it was a short climb. Many of the surrounding buildings were built similarly, low and close together.

As he clambered over he punched in a command to his wrist display. The glass portions of the mask retracted to reduce glare.

Shrouded in darkness above the street lights, he watched as she frantically searched the open avenues for him.

After she couldn't spot him on the first few streets she went back to the open area near the cave checkpoint. It looked like she was talking to herself as she walked. He couldn't hear anything but judging by the pauses in between speaking, she was talking to somebody.

Why did she recognize his armor? Who was she talking to? Was it about him? Who was she?

He could almost hear the the advice of one of the few old Sentinels gruffly warning, "If they know more about you than you know about them, they are dangerous."

He didn't like the current balance of knowledge.

But how best to tip it?

He could shadow her. But he was still pretty unfamiliar with the surrounding area, and who knew what this Turian had up her sleeve.

He could try interrogating her, but….

The option gave him an uncomfortable feeling deep in his chest.

What if i just spoke with her?

That could be possible, it was only her. New setting or no, he could fight or evade a single person on foot if Murphy's Law came to pass.

He crept towards the edge, eager to at least try.

The scream of engines made him drop back into the prone.

Blue, flickering light washed over the rooftops, more than enough to reveal him if he had been standing.

A large ship nimbly positioned itself in the avenue. Far too quiet and agile for a ship of its size, at least three to four times larger than Charon's Fury.

Axel struggled to read the name in the streetlights, but a brief flash of lightning revealed the name on the hull.

Tempest.

A peel of thunder accompanied the shiver that ran up his spine.

The Pathfinder? What in the Hell is he doing here?

Axel had found information on this guy during his trip to Kadara. He sounded more like a legend than an actual, living person. Controlled ancient Remnant technology, fought what sounded like giant, metal dragons, and had led a successful guerrilla war against a superior enemy called the Kett that had ended with the Kett ousted from the known parts of the system.

Everything he heard sounded too fantastical to be true, and yet here it was, the famed Tempest.

Axel was beginning to feel he had woefully underestimated the Andromeda galaxy. It had caught him off guard at every turn so far.

He needed an advantage.

Suddenly, Axel had an Idea.

He had a couple mini beacons in his suit kit, they were supposed to transmit a signal that would allow his ship to home in on it and automatically fly to it. If he adjusted the settings on the ships computer it would treat it as a landmark instead of a waypoint.

He could use it to keep tabs on Andromeda's best enforcer.

But the beacon wouldn't stay in place on its own, he needed something to hold it in place. But he didn't have anything that would fit the bill.

He peeked over the edge again.

The ramp was down and two new individuals had appeared, what looked to be a male human and a female turian. They both wore their helmets, so Axel couldn't get a look at their faces.

It looked like there was a pretty intense conversation going on.

Hopefully it lasts long enough.

He took off his gloves and cupped his hands together, with the beacon in the middle. His hands began to feel warm and the tips of his fingers felt as if they were full of static, like they had fallen asleep.

The sensation wasn't new to him and constructing with flesh never bothered him, but whenever he had to use his bone as building material it gave him an uncomfortable squirming sensation.

And what he was making would require a good amount of bone, fortunately his suit detected what he was doing and started feeding him energy from one of his cocoons. He used the energy to stimulate growth in the bones on his forearms and hands, that way he didn't have to wait for it to travel far. His leg for example.

He gave it a simple circulatory and nervous system. He also gave it powerful musculature, similar to clams and barnacles. He piled on layers of condensed bone and flesh, that would give it resistance to a wide variety of temperatures and allow it to survive entering and exiting atmosphere.

He looked up and saw that all three people, the human and the two Turians, were entering the ship.

He needed to hurry.

As a final touch, he gave it sensitive photo receptors. The design was complex and required serious concentration, but almost all necromancers had been taught to use it because of the usefulness of programming creatures to avoid the light and seek out dark areas.

When he was done, he had an oblong mass, about the size of his clenched fist, with a smooth, stone-like shell. On the bottom of it was a suction cup like organ with rows of serrated teeth.

He could hear the engines beginning to come to life, but with how quiet these engines were that probably meant it was about to take off.

He stood up and chucked the creature, aiming as best he could for the highest part of the wing.

I flew through the air like a lame bird, going end over end, before hitting the wing with a thud. Axel's heart stopped as it started rolling down the side, about to fall off. But one fortunate bounce and its mouth found the hull and stopped fast.

Axel released the breath he had been holding and quickly dropped back to his stomach as the Tempest flew away. He gave a count of twenty after the lights had disappeared into the clouds above, before calling his own ship.

He pulled his gloves back, closed his visor, and waited anxiously for his ship to arrive. It took less than two minutes but it felt like an hour.

It silently glided up to the building he was on and rotated its tail to let him jump aboard. As soon as he was aboard he ran to the bridge.

"Computer, pull up the beacon I just activated. Treat it as a landmark, not a waypoint." Axel ordered, eyes glued to the holo overlay as he took manual control of the ship and began flying away from the city.

Only a second passed before a small circle appeared, labeled Beacon 1, and a readout of its coordinates appeared around it. Axel changed the readout to distance from and watched with a small amount of satisfaction as the numbers quickly climbed.

He'd have to check it regularly, but for the moment he had succeeded.

He continued flying away from Kadara and away from the Pathfinder, but it was a few minutes before he realized he didn't know where he was flying. Not that he was lost, he knew exactly where he was. But, until this moment it had all felt like an extended mission away from home.

But all the 'no mores' began running through his head.

No more hailing to let someone know he was coming home.

No more friends waiting for him at the dock.

No more of his parents waiting for a debrief.

No more.

No more.

For a moment, he felt a tightening in his chest.

He switched controls over to the autopilot before standing up.

"Computer, take us back to the valley we were in earlier today." He called over his shoulder, walking towards the L-Terrarium.

"Understood, sir."

He approached the outer blast door and began unlocking the door. It was a lock that required necromancy, and purposely required several varying tasking only an adept necromancer could perform.

Inside, hidden from view, was a dead plant. He had to grow it to a certain height, at a certain angle, and then grow his fingerprint into the leaves. The only way he could tell if he was on target is if he made the plant grow a photoreceptor that would signal to him when the leaves were in the proper places to be scanned.

It required significant focus from him, since botanical manipulation had always been difficult for him. Something about how plants relayed signals that he was supposed to interpret as brainwaves was where he struggled the most. It came through less like a thought, and was interpreted like a vague impression or instinct.

But his patience was rewarded when the outer door began cycling.

He walked in and the door sealed behind him.

Slowly the air in the chamber was cycled out and air from within replaced it. He took off his helmet and set it down on a table on the chambers wall.

He took a deep breath in through his nose. Letting the harshly urban air of Kadara in his lungs be replaced by the organic scents of the L-Terrarium.

The air was damp, but it wasn't cold or humid. It was thick with the scent of wet dirt, a smell that reminded him of moss, and a faint pine smell that was also distinct from Earth pine.

The doors opened and warm light replaced the harsh glare of the ships lighting. It was a small, spherical room with a dirt floor and lush vegetation from several worlds. There was faint fluttering of pale colored butterflies going from one patch of vegetation to the other, flying from low hanging vines and branches. Even among the ferns and flowers that inhabited the ground.

Axel walked slowly to the center and knelt. Resting his metal arm on his knee, he dipped his hand into the loose dirt and felt the thin roots within. He focused and felt warmth engulf the tips of his fingers.

After a short moment he could feel the whole room. All the roots of the plants had become interconnected, carefully cultivated and manipulated to act as a single symbiotic relationship. He could feel every root, leaf, vine, branch, bud, and growth. He could even feel the butterflies as they brushed through the leaves and rested on the branches. The cocoons that dotted the trunks and stronger branches.

He could also feel the immense amount of power in each cocoon and butterfly. The power was most abundant while they were undergoing metamorphosis. Although it waned when they had fully formed, it was still significant.

These insects had been cultivated by Necromancers for almost as long as the practice had reemerged amongst the stars. An energy source had become necessary to augment the natural processes of an individual. Bodily functions were able to be adjusted, healing sped up, and an increase of functions. But it was initially limited by the energy of the individual, then by the biomass they were willing to sacrifice to achieve the results, until someone had come up with the idea to breed a living generator.

Somewhere along the line there had been other attempts to generate the energy, but Axel hadn't paid much attention to that part of his studies. Nor had many been willing to dwell on it since the butterflies had been such a success.

Axel enjoyed the peace of this room, it was like a memorial to the gardens back home.

A brief image flashed into his mind, one of smoke and fire. Of choked skies and blackened, twisted vegetation, of burning cities. Concussive blasts that made it sound like the sky was being torn apart and hurled at the ground.

The image burned and tore at his mind. Bringing back the sense of desperation, and such rage. Every face contorted in pain, anger, disbelief, and loss.

The memory of his home as it died.

Axel opened his eyes. Not even here was safe from the life he had been forced to flee from.

Axel gently disengaged from the plants, pulling roots that had crept onto and into his skin. Then, feeling like a guilty man in a church, as if his presence in such a peaceful creation was a sin, he left.

Walking back to his bed he shed his armor, placing it neatly in its place.

As he lay down, he desperately wished that sleep would come faster. To allow him a few precious moments of ignorance.

He was interrupted by an inhuman shriek coming from the med bay.

He stood up and gave an exasperated huff.

"Another night of conditioning it is then." He complained.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Hey Everybody! I hope you missed me, cuz I missed you. I apologize for being away for so long, big life changes combined with being easily distracted really slowed this chapter down.

But I will stop making excuses and get started on the next chapter! Let me know what you think, I love to hear your feedback, questions, thoughts, etc. It helps me to improve and it gives me a huge boost.

Thank you for coming back!


	7. Chapter 7

Sid was currently leaning on the rail in the briefing room of the Tempest. Ryder was calling a meeting of his crew and various components of the security forces of the Initiative.

Normally, Sid wouldn't be attending these meetings, and when she did it was from her own computer. But Ryder had wanted her there in person because of what she had discovered about the mysterious savior that had distracted a group of mercenaries that had intended to kill the Pathfinder and the majority of his crew.

Sid felt extremely out of place amongst the others in the meeting.

Ryder and Vetra were practically inseparable, and with Vetra's underground connections that meant she had plenty of advice to give when it came to underbelly of Andromeda life. Cora was Ryder's second in command and a well trained in covert operations. So her being there was no question.

Jaal, who had become the official liaison for all Angaran operations in relation to the Pathfinder, would be present via hologram. He was not able to remain with the crew full time, but would often claim that an operation had became "Angaran related." Usually, that just meant he had decided to offer his own support to Ryder, and had run off to help.

Tiran Kandros, head of Apex security, would also be present via holo. His access to the majority of the security for all of the Helius Cluster, made him the go to for any large scale needs or concerns.

While the rest of the crew was not present, the conversation was available for everyone to listen through their own comms or a nearby screen.

The only person who felt out of place, was herself.

The only thing she contributed to this, was that she had found the last known footage of the man who had saved them.

Currently, the members of the meeting were discussing "new business."

Every issue that had not been in the last meeting, was being discussed.

The current topic, which was beginning to wrap up, was the concerns that the Remnant tech on planets were malfunctioning.

Reports of unusual weather patterns at almost every colony and outpost. Kadara had repetitive thunder and lightning storms, Eos was reporting flare up sandstorms, Elaaden was reporting weather systems that would alternate between blistering heat and bitter cold winds, and Voeld was experiencing rapidly fluctuating freezing and thawing.

But none of it was impeding with the regular operations of standard of living on the colonies.

Sid knew that the thunder storms, while occasionally interfering with the coordination of air traffic, was not destructive or even damaging. The reports from the colonies seemed to indicate the same thing.

"Has anyone gone to investigate the vaults?" Ryder asked.

"I've had my forces investigate each one, there were no evident signs of tampering. I also doubled the sweeps and patrols of Meridian, just in case." Kandros answered.

"Pathfinder, I think we should take a look at the vaults ourselves. Go through inch by inch with SAM to make sure nothing was missed." Cora injected.

"Good idea. We'll bring Peebee as well, she has a knack for tinkering with Remnant tech. She may recognize a pro's method for hiding evidence of tampering." Ryder said, before turning back to Kandros. "I want to be clear, I don't doubt your competence or capability in this matter, but if we are having issues with the vault I don't want to take any chances."

Kandros, who's face had turned a bit at the suggestion of another search, relaxed. He nodded his assent.

"Jaal, have there been any reports of similar occurrences on your end?" Ryder inquired.

"Nothing, Ryder. Would it be proper to say, 'quiet as a mouse'?" Jaal replied, not a hint of humor in his voice.

Ryder stifled a smile but replied , "Proper use, but also concerning."

"How so?"

"Two reasons, if the problem were widespread that could mean that it could be easier to centrally locate the issue." Ryder explained, before adding. "Also, you getting better at human idioms has me concerned. What use will I have, if not teaching you the in's and out's of turn of phrase."

"The 'in and out' of what?" Jaal asked, genuinely perplexed.

"Well, seems like you got a little more time before you'll be replaced." Vetra joked. "But now that we have a plan for addressing the weather issues, can we talk about yesterday?"

The grins disappeared as Ryder recounted how a large group had come, with the intent to harm the whole crew, but were saved after a mysterious individual had managed to divert them.

"A bold move to attack so openly. They knew where and when to attack when you would be most vulnerable." Kandros said, seemingly talking more to himself than the group.

"But if they were so well informed and strategic, why did they get distracted by a single person who wasn't their target?" Vetra directed the question at the whole group.

Cora jumped in at that, "They were probably a puppet group, bought or coerced into attacking. No one group, aside from the Kett, would openly attack the Pathfinder. The Angarans, the Initiative, and numerous splinter groups here on Kadara would be hunting them. The ones behind this attack gathered the info necessary to give an edge to whatever group of guns they could find."

"They wouldn't even have to be well trained, they had us dead to rites." Ryder said to the group, but looking at Vetra.

Jaal spoke up next. "We are also assuming that they knew Ryder was the target. As you said, almost the entire cluster would be hunting the killers of the Pathfinder and his crew. What good would any amount of money be if every person that does business wants to kill you? Perhaps they were simply told to go to the bar at a certain time and kill an individual that stood out, or even the entire bar."

"Indiscriminate hits, or targeting public places, aren't that common in the cases that come through me, but I could imagine the rabble being willing to if the price was right." Kandros added.

"What of this other person? What happened to the one that saved your lives?" Jaal's voice was part concern and part indignation.

Most likely because of the implications of a whole crew against one person. Sid thought.

She didn't blame him for the conclusion that most of them had to be coming to.

That this person had been killed.

Ryder looked to Sid, silently inviting her to take the lead. The other members followed his gaze, and waited expectantly.

Sid took a cautious breath, and stepped forward.

"Yesterday, I arrived late to the bar and actually saw the group taking the person away. I couldn't hazard a guess at a description due to them wearing a full body suit, other than their profile appeared to be human." She paused a moment, in case there were any questions.

With no questions forthcoming, she carried on.

"I knew there were too many of them for me to intervene, so I tried to memorize every detail I could. Which is how we figured them for being mercenaries or local guns for hire. When I entered, Ryder had called off the rest of his crew from giving chase due to their condition being a liability. Security had been notified, but I went to do some research on my own."

Ryder took a moment to add, "As most of you know, Sid often assists me remotely with tasks requiring technological expertise. As such, I have given her full disposal of our own surveillance systems that are considered under my jurisdiction, and any others she can acquire by her own methods. She has worked dutifully and diligently in the past, so I have no reason to doubt what she is about to relay to you."

Sid nodded, appreciating the vote of confidence from Ryder.

Sid picked up where she had left off, simultaneously preparing the video she had captured from the previous night.

"I have access to the surveillance systems that are installed in all of what is considered Kadara proper. Marketplaces, docks, and lifts; common areas and utilities. Before you are concerned about what I can see, I have been ordered by Ryder to keep my eyes away from residences and privately owned areas. Under penalty of revocation of my status as an aid to the Pathfinder and crew, and facing all the charges that would fall on someone for utilizing a surveillance system in an unauthorized fashion."

With that out of the way, she brought up the video she had put together, and let it play.

"I rewound the videos to the time that they left the bar and then followed them through the cameras."

She fast forwarded as the gang forced the person along, towards one of the numerous air docks that extended out of the mountain's side.

"It appears to be a human male. His profile is similar to them, even a little taller I would guess. But I don't blame you for being uncertain, dressed all in black, body armor, and in that crowd. I'd have had a hard time." Kandros observed.

"That armor is also a combat variant, not typical Initiative gear. We came here with a lot of stuff geared towards exploration and general survival. That suit is definitley engineered with fighting in mind." Cora commented.

"That kind of gear is hard to find, let alone get your hands on. With all of our resources and means of production pushed to their limits getting the outposts established, all the gear we have is just refurbished or cannibalized from other sources." Vetra added. "He must have some serious resources, or managed to sneak it here."

All the talking came to an abrupt end when the killing began.

With lethal efficiency, and what Sid could only describe as savagery, he cut his way through the entire group. Except for the two that he had taken alive.

Sid had been fascinated watching the first time. She hadn't believed it was real until after she had watched it a few times, and then the shock set in. It wasn't so much that the gang was dead, they had plotted to kill her sister. She was happy with what had happened to them.

The part that worried her was that this person was in a completely different league than anyone she had ever seen, and she had seen some of the best at work. The only exceptions that she could think of were maybe Ryder and Drack, but they were exceptions to just about every rule out there.

As the video ended with the killer's ship arriving and him loading up all the bodies and weapons, Sid looked to the members of the meeting.

A stunned silence seemed to follow the video as it ended.

Then Ryder spoke up, unflinchingly.

"I will be the first to say, that I appreciate what this person did for me. However, they are clearly dangerous and have kidnapped the individuals that would have information about who called the hit on us. So, we need to find a way him and recover those two."

Cora added onto that, "It would be unwise to put out a warrant for him, regular security forces would have no idea what they would be getting into if they tried to take him in."

"We could talk to our connections in Kadara." Vetra said. "They keep their eyes open for our guy, and when they find him we put in a well paying job. He takes it and walks right into our trap.

Kandros spoke up now, "I'll do what I can to make sure none of my independent Apex try to be a hero. Who would you have in mind for putting out those kind of jobs?"

"We are gonna play that card close to the chest for now. Its not a trust thing, you just need to have deniability whenever you get questioned by Tann, he's sure to react poorly if he knew who we had." Ryder said.

Sid knew who they were referring to, Reyes Vidal. Few knew him for who he really was, the Charlatan. He was the hidden crime lord of Kadara, but he fronted as a successful smuggler and a black marketeer.

"Alright, but I would like to make a suggestion. Let the contractor give him a few jobs for a while, too early with such an easy and well paying contract and he might suspect something." Kandros offered.

Ryder nodded in agreement, then addressed the table.

"Well, until we get in touch with our contacts in Kadara, thats all I have for us. Anything to contribute?" Ryder asked, looking around the table.

The room remained silent

"Alright, thank you for your time." Ryder said, deactivating the system.

Then Ryder and Vetra turned to Sid in unison, but saying nothing. Ryder's smile was there, but his eyes did not appear happy. Vetra's face was also noticeably tense, and there was no smile.

"Sid, I hate to do this, but we need a favor." Ryder began.

Sid looked between the two of them, hesitantly, before speaking, "Sure, Ryder, what can I do for you?"

"We need you to act as our go between with Reyes." Ryder said.

Sid could feel the discomfort forming in her stomach already. She hated having to interact with others in a professional sense. She wasn't afraid of the people aspect of it, she felt she was pretty sociable and had no issue with being around any number of people. It wasn't even that she would be meeting someone dangerous, she had grown up with a smuggler for a sister. And she was more than capable of handling herself.

It was the professional interaction piece.

Where her sister had excelled at bargaining, verbal sparring, and arguing, Sid felt woefully incapable.

Vetra had been beside herself when they went shopping in a market and Sid routinely would take terrible deals, to the point that Vetra had had enough and began bargaining for her. It was embarrassing to say the least.

And they were expecting her to strike up a deal with the one person, besides her sister, that embodied wily and persuasive.

"But Ryder I'm- I mean I have absolutely no idea what I would be doing!" Sid protested. "Vetra, this is something for you! You have even done business with him before, you were there to help him take control of the port. You could call him from right here even!"

She hated that she was making so many excuses, but there was so much riding on her ability to do something that she had no talent for. She knew it was a mistake.

Vetra looked sympathetic but her response was no help.

"Sid, we need you to do it. We have to play this one close to the chest. You are the only one who knows whats going on and are not an immediately recognizable member of the crew. No, we cannot call him from here. No one, not even Reyes Vidal owing us what he does, will take a job from the Pathfinder if it isn't in person. I know the business part of this stuff gets you anxious, but I'll be on comms with you the whole time."

Sid knew she was right, she had known they were right before they even explained it. But this was too big to let her discomfort stop her.

This was for the crew, and for her sister.

It was for that human that had saved them all.

Sid was beginning to doubt whether or not everyone was worth it.

She was currently walking towards Tartarus and could now hear the music pouring out of its neon doors. It hadn't seemed easy before, but now it felt like she was walking right into the teeth of an incandescent beast.

As if sensing her trepidation, Vetra piped in over the radio.

"Hey Sid, the doormen already know you are coming, just tell them your name and they will let you right in. Stay tough, alright?"

Sid took a deep breath, "Stay tough? I'm rock solid. No worries here, not in the slightest. I'm totally relaxed."

Ryder's voice came over this time, "You've got a green stain on your stomach."

"What?!" Sid, frantically began checking all over. What had she managed to get on herself in the time it took to get from the elevator, where she had last checked her appearance.

A stifled snicker from her earpiece let her know she had been duped.

"Ryder, what the hell? This is serious!" Sid protested.

"Yes, but you are taking it 'too' serious, relax Sid. This is a cakewalk for all of us, we've just traded positions. You've walked us through worse, so now its our turn to walk you through." He said.

Sid knew he was right. It really was just a reverse of roles, and she wasn't even being shot at. Their voices were a welcome presence to her. It was nice knowing that they were out there right now, circling the rain filled sky of Kadara Port, ready to swoop in a moments notice.

"Well, enjoy it while you can because soon enough I'll be back to my job, and I will have my revenge." Sid warned.

"I seem to live in eternal fear of the retaliation from one or more Nyx sister at any given moment." Ryder joked.

"Spirits help you if we ever decide to join forces." Vetra teased.

Sid laughed a little at that, feeling the knot inside her unravel a little bit.

Sid bypassed the line and walked straight up to the guards, two impressive Turians stood guard.

She saw both sets of eyes size her up, but she felt that their eyes lingered a little longer than was necessary to determine that she was a threat. The initial feeling of intimidation gave way to a simmering anger.

"I'm here to see Vidal." She said.

The duo did not react, still looking at her.

"Sorry, he isn't seeing anyone right now." The one on the left said.

"But, if you want we could put in a good word, maybe try to convince him to allow a meeting." Said the right one.

"Why not tell him I'm here to see him, I'm sure he'd make an exception." She said, looking past them and through the door.

"Oh yeah? And who should we tell him is here to see him?" Said the right one, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Sidera. Sidera Nyx." She added that last part with a glare.

The two immediately recoiled. Being the sister of a famous hero, and formerly infamous criminal, had its perks.

"Go on in." The left one said, his eyes now anxiously searching the line of people.

"Thank you." Sid said, sauntering past the two.

Vetra's voice came over her earpiece, her pride evident, "Great job Sid. Handled that perfectly."

Sid still felt a pocket of anger, but her sister's praise more than made up for it.

She couldn't respond aloud because it would look suspicious, but she doubted she would have been heard anyway. The music was pulsing through her body now, and behind the music she could hear the dull roar that comes with large numbers of people crammed close to one another.

Thankfully, she could still hear Vetra and Ryder.

"Make your way up the stairs and to the back wall, you'll find a door there. You are doing great." Ryder encouraged.

Sid weaved her way through the crowds, thankfully her height allowed her to make her way through all of the patrons somewhat easily. In no time she was making her way up the stairs.

When she reached the top she saw several tables with a diverse array of individuals at each one, and all of them were taking turns smoking from a strange apparatus.

"Ryder, didn't those originate on Earth?" Vetra asked.

"Yeah. Well sort of, these are based on an Earth design. But if I remember correctly they were heavily modified when the concept spread around the Milky Way. The original was shosha, or something." Ryder sounded unsure about that part.

Liam suddenly piped in over the comms, "Hey Pathfinder, the original name was shisha, those however are called shonsha. They use a similar system but a blend of many species' native equivalents of tobacco. But, uh, it's not always just tobacco, if you catch my drift."

"Liam!? What are you doing here?" Sid said in an angry whisper.

Who else was on the line?!

"Sorry Sid, we just added Liam to the line to help us identify it. But the situation suggests there could be something in those that will make you a bit foggy, so try not to breathe it in. But don't hold your breath, you'll end up taking a deeper breath and more of it will get into your system." Vetra advised.

"Don't breathe in, but also don't hold my breath. Got it." Sid snipped.

"Precisely." Ryder said.

So, Sid made her way to the back wall, taking small sips of air as she went. Something in the air was different, there were too many scents to pinpoint exactly what it was. She paid careful attention for a pocket of clean air so she could breathe naturally, but without luck.

As she cleared the tables the air started to improve. When she finally reached the door Vetra had pointed out, the air was almost normal. She let her breathing become natural, fighting the urge to fill her lungs.

As her breathing steadied, she hesitated at the door.

Here goes. She thought.

But before she could knock the door opened on its own. In the doorway stood Reyes Vidal, with an ear to ear grin.

"Sidera! It is so good to finally meet the lovely sister of the great Vetra Nyx!" He said, gently clasping her hand with both of his. "Please, come in."

Sid, who had forgotten what words were, allowed him to guide her to a seat on a couch. As he sat down across from her, Sid noticed there was a shonsha on the table.

Dont tell me I'll have to hold my breath here, she thought.

Reyes must have caught her gaze, because he interrupted her thoughts saying, "Ah, don't be alarmed. I know some of the other patrons enjoy a rather, shall we say, heightening blend. But I prefer ones that focus on flavor."

He took a long drag from the hose coming off of it before exhaling a small cloud. Sid could smell the vapor from here, but couldn't place the scent. It vaguely reminded her of the human farms she had visited.

"In case you are wondering, its the dextro-amino equivalent of strawberry. Not the easiest to come by. But when Vetra told me her sister was coming to talk business, I couldn't help but go a little overboard. You could even have some of it yourself." He explained, his smile somehow being a cross between proud and bashful.

"Be careful. You can trust him right now, but don't let him put you off balance." Vetra warned over the radio.

Sid, who had finally found her voice, spoke up.

"I truly appreciate your hospitality, it is a privilege to be meeting with you. The Pathfinder and Vetra often speak highly of you." She purposely sidestepped the offer of the shonsha, not wanting to take the risk.

Vetra had warned her to stick to small talk until Reyes brought up the business at hand, the general mood being that it was rude to try and rush these meetings.

"Oh, how kind of you. But I am sure their true feelings about me are closer to wary trust of a charming, mutual beneficiary, than actual admiration. But I must say, you being here is clearly a sign that I am trusted more than I initially thought." He said, punctuating his remark with another pull.

Sid was thankful for that statement. She dreaded small talk, but this had genuinely interested her.

"And on the topic of trusting one another, I was told to expect some serious business?" Reyes said, emphasizing the 'serious business.'

Overjoyed to begin, Sid began drawing up the video of the man in black.

"I'm afraid to say it is very serious." Sid began, starting to lighten up. "Would you like the long or the short of it?"

"I do love that Turian voice, so why not give me the long?" He flirted, but Sid knew there was no weight to it.

Ryder chimed in over the radio, "He tends to flirt at first, it's meant to either fluster you or butters you up. Push on."

Sid brought up the video on the table's projector, letting it play as she explained, "The other day, a group of hitmen tried to attack the Pathfinder and his crew while they were enjoying a reprieve at Kadara Port."

Sid noticed anger, but no surprise on his features.

This could be taken as having ordered the hits himself, or someone within his organization had messed up. His reaction to the next part would hopefully reveal which. Sid felt she was in her "groove" as Ryder had put it.

"However, due to the intervention of the individual you are about to see, the Pathfinder and crew were protected and the hutment diverted. However, the Pathfinder was concerned for this individual because of the significant threat these attackers initially posed."

The video came to the part where the man in black began to kill the hitmen. Sid had seen this fight numerous times. Trying to gain as much info as possible, equal parts scared and impressed.

"However, as you can see, they proved to be a nonissue for him. He even takes two of them with him, alive. We don't know why, but we were hoping you might have some information on him?" Sid asked hopefully.

Reyes Vidal responded, but he did not look away from the video.

"I have nothing on this one. Must be a new player, hasn't made any big waves yet. But you tend to make waves just by jumping in. The hitmen, however, I do know. Theres a new group trying to muscle in, but they are having an issue with recruiting." He continued, pointing an accusatory finger at the bodies littering the ground. "I'm betting this was an attempt to try and rally the more zealous and disenfranchised. Killing the Pathfinder would do a lot for them, until the whole of Andromeda came crashing down on their heads with righteous fury."

Sid was encouraged by his statements. Nothing pointed to him harboring disloyal sentiments towards Ryder, and he seemed to have a shared interest in the individuals who had attacked them. Enemy of my enemy and all that.

Sid was tactful enough to know to try and capitalize on that.

Vetra gave a quiet whisper, "You got this. Strike up a deal."

"Well, I would say that we might have a shared interest. That is why I would like to ask a favor, though I believe its more of a trade. You know, since you stand to profit from it." Sid said, trying her best to sound coy.

"Hmmm, is that so."

"Of course. We would like to get in touch with this man. If the prisoners he has have any relevant info, they could lead us back to these wannabes. We do our job as peacekeepers and bring them to justice, and you manage to lose a competitor without having to get your hands dirty." Sid offered, adding emphasis by lounging back a bit. She had seen Vetra do this, when she had made the surefire offer. Arms spread and resting on the cushion behind her, back resting, and a single leg crossed in an, ever so slightly, seductive manner.

She hoped it sent the same message as when Vetra did it.

"Nice one, kid." Vetra whispered.

Vetra also said the telltale sign that the deal was hers was when they asked about the how, instead of the what.

Reyes smiled, but remained silent. His eyes bearing into Sid, full of thought.

"You make a truly tempting offer. However, if the Pathfinder, with his vast array of resources, has yet to find this person. How do you expect me to accomplish it?"

Got him.

"We need you to give him a job. We would provide the credits needed to entice a person of such skill, he comes in looking for a lucrative job, and we come in to ask some questions." Sid explained. "This guy is dangerous, but he saved my sister and the savior of the Andromeda galaxy. We just want to make sure that order is maintained. Things are too risky with the Kett for some upstarts to take out the Pathfinder on a picnic for their fifteen minutes of fame."

"It would be a shame to lose one of the few officials that I believe has a genuine, vested interest in the success and safety of the common folk." Reyes mused.

Sid guessed it was more that he didn't want a changeup in the pecking order to infringe on his dealings, but whatever kept him on their side.

"The fact that we are funding this probably doesn't hurt either." Sid offered jokingly.

"Definitely not! But I believe that I will be more than happy to accommodate your request, as long as the Pathfinder promises that security will be provided should our new friend prove less than accommodating?"

"Tell him, he has it." Said Ryder.

"You will have it." Sid promised.

"Excellent!" He said, coming to his feet.

Sid stood as well and offered a hand, but Reyes instead opened his arms.

"Oh come now. With how much history we are about to make together, we might as well be family!" He said, flashing that charming grin.

Sid complied. But as she embraced him, she felt him lean closer to her ear.

"Your sister would be proud. That was a most excellent display of persuasion."

Sid, unsure of how to answer, muttered a thank you of some kind.

"Now, as a sign of goodwill towards future deals, why not stop down by the bar for a refreshment? I'd offer to join you, but I'm afraid that I have a facade as a lackey of the Charlatan to maintain. Tell them that I sent you and they will provide you anything you like."

"Thank you, Mr. Vidal." She said, taking her leave.

She maintained her composure out of the room, past the shonsha area, and down to the bar.

But it was at the bar, after she finally got her drink, that she lost it. Gushing to Ryder and Vetra.

"You guys! I did it! Well, I mean we did it! He is gonna do it. Oh my gosh, i cannot believe it!"

"Slow down, Sid! Watch what you say, you're still in public." Laughed Vetra. "But I am so proud of you kid, had me a bit worried at first, but that was incredible."

"Knew you had it in you, and she did it without getting shot at too. I hear that's a pretty substantial improvement on some of your first deals, Vetra." Ryder teased.

"Oh be quiet you. We both do better than you do." Vetra retorted, pointedly. "Or should we perhaps bring up the incident with Peebee? You know, when she convinced you that activating the security response around a monolith, within a Kett encampment, would somehow end well?"

Sid remembered that one, and guessing by Ryders embarrassed chuckle so did he.

As the two continued to spread word of her success to the rest of the crew, Sid received a message. A slight buzz, and a projection of the message appearing before her.

It was from Reyes.

I have to say, you and the Pathfinder have a knack for timing.

Cryptic to be sure. But what did he mean. How did he even have her number already?

What makes you say that? She sent back.

I'm currently sitting with him. I'll let you know how it goes.

"Ryder, he is here." Sid said, not believing it herself.

The conversation that had been going on in the background of the comms stopped.

"What? Who is there?" Ryder asked.

Flashes of the video came back to her. A man who could kill with such ease, in the same building as her.

"The man in black. The guy we are looking for. He is meeting with Reyes right now, he just messaged me." Sid said, trying to hide herself in the people at the bar.

"Alright, stay calm. Listen, we are nearby and can come in at a moments notice. He doesn't know about you, and Reyes wouldn't give you away. Just stay calm." Ryder assured her.

He was right. Sid knew he was.

It calmed her to know that these things were true, but her body wouldn't stop sending chills up her spine.

"We are on our way Sid. You don't need to stay there any longer. You've done enough."

"Sounds good." Sid said aloud.

But inside, what Ryder said made her angry.

The others didn't just get to walk away when things got difficult. She didn't want to do 'enough', that was minimum. The lowest bar.

Barely getting by.

Nyx's didn't "get by."

They absolutely fucking crushed it, or died trying.

With new resolve, Sid got back on the comm.

"Hold on. I want to try and get a look at him. I could try to tail him, get some more info." She said.

"Sid, thats ridiculous. Why would you do that? What if he finds you?" Vetra objected.

"Because this is the first opportunity we have, he literally walked right in front of us. If he finds me, I'm just some crazy turian. It's not like he would be able to know I am with you guys." Sid reasoned.

A notification on her wrist drew her attention.

It was Reyes

We just finished. Gave me a weird knife. I gave him a job. I'll keep you posted.

"And he just got out. I'll walk around a bit, keep my eyes peeled, and follow him loosely. Too easy, sis." Sid said, her confidence returning.

There was a long silence, before Vetra finally sighed.

"Be careful….Please. We will be close."

Sid began walking around, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible while making her way closer to the walkway. When she felt she had a good spot to keep watch, she stopped.

"I will Vetra, promise. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Just then, she felt someone bump into her. Nearly knocking her over. She wheeled around, ready to give some jerk a piece of her mind.

But her words died in her throat. For the jerk who had bumped her was none other than the man in black.

He was, expectedly, shorter than her. His eyes coming up to her chest, or at least where the eyes of the helmet were.

Despite the situations she couldn't help but wonder.

Did he ever take that thing off?

But then Sidera Nyx realized that he was staring into her eyes. His body was frozen in place and judging by the pose he had been knocked off balance. Of course, the spirits decided it would be hilarious to have fate knock her target right into her.

Sid couldn't explain why, she would later rationalize it as "capitalizing on an opportunity to gain info on a target," but she looked him up and down.

He wore a strange black suit, of a design that she didn't recognize. And if the suit was any indicator, he was built.

And not in the Geth way. A traitorous voice teased from the deepest, darkest part of her mind.

They were both staring for what felt like too long, and then he started. Which is when Sid realized she had reacted all wrong. If she had not known what he had done, she would have just yelled at him for bumping into her.

Instead, she had stood there blankly staring at him for Spirits know how long.

And that was when he bolted.

Moving through the crowd with deceptive ease.

Deceptive because when Sidera Nyx's legs began running after him, for whatever reason, she could barely keep her eyes on him. Thankfully, the crowd began to thin closer to the entrance and she could begin to lengthen her strides.

He reached the door, and he looked back at her.

He's looking back? That cocky bastard!

A string of curses began collecting in her mind for when she caught up. She vaguely remembered the fear that had nearly paralyzed her earlier, but now she was pissed.

Pissed and determined.

She arrived at the entrance to the club, and turned the corner.

Just in time to see him sailing over the top of the fence.

Which was more than five meters high.

And thirty meters away.

For a brief moment she stood there, dumbstruck.

Then her eyes locked with him again as his arc went downwards. Before finally dropping out of sight.

It took her a moment to break from her trance. A stray flash of lightning and peel of thunder finally pushed her forward.

As she ran for the gate, Vetra and Ryder's voices finally reached her mind again.

"Sid! What are you doing?!" Vetra shouted.

"I was following him, I messed up and he knew I was being suspicious. The situation was broken, so i tried to make the best of it." Sid hoped her voice sounded more confident in her excuse to them than it did to her.

"Are you kidding me? Running after someone as dangerous as that?" Her voice only getting angrier and more incredulous.

"There's something else, Vetra." She began, making her way past the guard booth and into the rain. But her mind was too busy processing what had just happened to pay any attention to the rain.

The distance he had crossed. How high he jumped. The fluidity of his movements.

Jump jets? But there hadn't been any jump jet trails.

Maybe a biotic? Biotic humans were not as common as the Asari variants, maybe that could help narrow the search.

"He doesn't move naturally. Ok, maybe thats not true. It's all natural, but it is too….much" Sid said, standing in the middle of the crossroads.

Her mind struggled with the vocabulary needed to explain it.

Ryder spoke up this time.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I don't know. Too fast, too fluid, too far. He jumped over the gate." She explained.

"The cave gate?" Vetra asked. Her tone hadn't lost its edge, but it was tempered with curiosity.

"Yeah and he closed the distance to it in seconds."

"Could be biotics, or jump jets." Ryder offered.

"I don't think jump jets, I didn't see any flashes or exhaust."

"We'll talk about this more when you are aboard, but we are going to have to have a serious conversation about what happened tonight." Vetra said, the pride that had been present earlier completely erased.

The scream of the Tempest's engines reached her ears, and the ship glided into position over the street. The ramp already extended.

The silhouettes of Ryder with his arms crossed and Vetra with hands on her hips greeted her.

Here we go again.

As they came down to scold her, she held onto the facts of the evening.

She had sealed the deal with Reyes and she knew that their mystery man was augmented. Possibly in more ways than one.

And he had run from her.

He was willing to face danger to save the Pathfinder, for unknown reasons. But was also not keen on being recognized or confronted.

What is going on his mind?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

A/N: Hey there everyone! Bet yall thought I had given up, huh? Well I am back, and with the longest chapter to date. I am really sorry for the long wait, I truly am. I hope this can begin to makeup for it.

As always, I would love to hear your thoughts, both positive and negative, on the story so far. Your reviews help me to be a better writer. If you have any questions, feel free to message or leave a review and I will get back to you as soon as possible.

Love you all tons and stay safe!


End file.
